


These little things

by OoOMagnoliaOoO



Series: Heaven on earth [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: ;), Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Maxson is a sexy beast, Bisexual Female Sole Survivor, Blind Betrayal spoilers, Brotherly Love, Christian Character, Cornelia Parker FSS, Eventual children, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Happy Ending, Heaven, Humor, Kissing, Latin, Maxson's Battlecoat, Mind Games, Multi, Nostalgia, Not Canon Compliant, Peace, People are like sheep, Sarcasm, Smoke rings in the night, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoOMagnoliaOoO/pseuds/OoOMagnoliaOoO
Summary: This is the story of how a lowly knight made the mighty Elder fall in love. With these little things, she opened his eyes to a new reality. And her dream. A united Commonwealth. (Aka. The story of how Nel brought Arthur to his knees.)





	1. Chapter 1

Love is amongst the strangest things one can find in this world. In the universe even. But it’s also the one thing that can lift us higher than anything else. So that’s how it starts, with something strange. 

Cornelia started noticing that the nature of her relationship with the Elder of the Brotherhood had changed when she had successfully gotten the man to laugh. Not just a small chuckle, but a full on laugh. It was almost intoxicating being in Maxson’s presence, but when he laughed it was if though she was truly high. 

It was the smallest thing. The dirt blonde woman, in her mid twenties, had debriefed the Elder of her latest mission at Greentech, telling him about a snide sarcastic remark regarding pizza’s that she’d shared with the courser. 

“-name is ‘fuck you’.” And despite the horrible joke, she was sure was going to land her at least some form of scowl, Cornelia actually made the young leader bubble with laughter. It was warm and radiated more heat than a nuclear fallout, and it was breathtakingly beautiful. Deep and rumbling, sending vibrations through his massive chest. 

“Elder Maxson, sir.” Her mentor said experimentally, catching their attention. The man had a tendency to use proprietary to excess sometimes, often with great redundancy. Paladin Danse was a man in his late twenties with dirt brown hair and mocha colored eyes, growing more carob towards the center until finally swirling somewhere between umber and cedar. Danse’s chin was adorned with five o’clock shadow that never seemed to get any longer no matter how long he put off shaving it. 

“At ease, Paladin. Formidable work at Greentech, soldiers. I wish you the best of luck finding someone to decode the chip. Alas, Quinlan and the scribes has come up empty handed I’m afraid.” The Elder however outright neglected to shave his beard at all, simply trimming it on occasion. Maxson’s eyes were quite the opposite of Danse’s warm brown ones. Where the Paladin’s where a lovely mix of brown, the Elder’s was blue. To be more specific, electric blue. Cornelia’s own were a green shade called chartreuse, something she’d had to look up in a book once. 

She took the opportunity to get a word in. 

“Actually, Elder, if I may?” 

“Proceed, Knight.” The man’s voice was now soft and low. 

“Thank you, Elder. I have some friends that might be able to help us out with that predicament. However, they’re… not exactly compliant with the Brotherhood’s beliefs. Would it be okay, regardless of the doctrine, to invite them to help us?” Nothing was spoken for a while, all three of them thinking individually, only the occasional deep breath or sigh. 

“I’ll allow it for now, Knight.” Cornelia was mildly surprised by Maxson’s sudden leniency against their foes. “But they’re but a means to an end, just as much for you as they are for me. Don’t form bonds with these people, Parker. They are not to be trusted. Give them what they want, within confines of reason of course, and mark their location for Kells to use for later. Understood?” Nel, a nickname Nate had given her, didn’t answer with an equally proper answer, choosing instead to leave him guessing. 

“There’s a pre-war expression, sir. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. For now, we work with them, which makes them our allies. And who knows?-” Paladin and Knight were already walking away from the young Elder. “-we might even sway them to see our point of view. Don’t be so quick to judge them, sir.” Cornelia Parker stopped dead in her tracks. “Ad Victorium, Elder!” 

She was out the door before he could even form a reply.    
  


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**   
  


They hadn’t seen the wind of the Railroad since their initial contact, which suited Cornelia just fine. While her personal beliefs landed somewhere between the underground operators and their counterparts in the sky, she had no desire whatsoever to set free what could very well be the next reason for yet another war. 

No, Cornelia believed that synths should stop being produced, however, the synths that already existed should be given a fair, fighting chance. She realized that not everybody agreed with her plans for the Commonwealth. It wasn’t all sunshine and daisies after all where the people joined hands to sing Kumbaya. 

But something so trivial and obvious as freedom should be given to all, human, synths and ghouls alike. While she believed that supermutants were the enemy of the people the ones who defected from their previous path of murder and mayhem, should be taught and educated. 

Her dream was simple… 

A united Commonwealth. 

After months aboard the magnificent castle in the sky getting to know her fellow soldiers, she realized that the comradery between them was truly admirable. On duty as well as off, these people were brother’s and sister’s in arms. Which meant they conversed as such, often getting up close and personal. 

Though Cornelia still preferred solidarity at times. She’d always been quite the loner, choosing individual company rather than social events. Working on oneself was just as rewarding as working with others. Though, she did enjoy the occasional conversation with both her mentor and several of the staff. 

During this particular night, she had chosen to sit down in the newly constructed library on the third floor. It was close to the gas tanks, and it usually smelled strongly of fuel and other various cooling agents Proctor Ingram had mixed in, but eventually… it didn’t faze her. It had become just like background noise at this point. 

Various books were sprawled out on the table in front of the blonde, ranging all from science to romantic literature. The one she currently had her nose buried in was about social studies of the human condition, which fascinated her greatly, usually testing it on her peers and superiors. Without them even knowing what was going on right underneath their noses, Nel had managed to get Quinlan to rise out of his chair every time the clock struck twelve. It had taken some time, but eventually it had worked. The man was furious, wondering where he had picked up the peculiar behavior in the first place. 

Ingram wasn’t as easy, proving more stubborn and set in her ways. Mary Ingram did however have a sweet spot for Callum Teagan, the quartermaster of the ship. Proctor Teagan was easier. Nel got him to scratch the back of his neck every time someone sneezed. It was easy to do, she’d found out. First it had been her, sneezing and then scratching her neck, then it had been Danse, who in turn had handed the gesture over to the poor unsuspecting vendor. And of course, Ingram had soon followed suit. They were her own personal test subjects. 

Paladin Richard Danse was a piece of strawberry shortcake to sway. The man was a sheep, and she his shepherd. Anything Cornelia did, Richard had to mimic. It spoke volumes of the man in question. A dark past had left him out of the herd for several years so when he finally joined the Brotherhood, the man was scared to death of going back to those days again. 

Nel’s next subject was big fish indeed. The Elder himself was not safe from her little fun and games. Perhaps scratching his beard when smelling the mirelurk stew, which was more often than not served in the mess hall. 

Before the planning could reach an end, the clock had been well past midnight and her eyelids had felt heavier than lead. It hadn’t taken long for the woman to fall asleep, resting her head on her arms as dreams of the old world danced across her behind her eyelids. 

 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**   
  


Arthur Maxson, the supreme commander of the Brotherhood of Steel, was not a man that rested easily. More and more, he found himself wandering the Prydwen at night, just to check up on things, making sure that everything was running smoothly. It always was, and yet he stubbornly continued his routine. 

Marcus Quinlan rose in his seat, but never let his eyes leave the screen. Elder Maxson snuck a quick glance at the watch, resting in his left breast pocket. Twelve, on the dot. What a curious thing, he thought to himself. 

Daniel Cade, the Knight-Captain and also the head doctor on staff, was checking up on some patients. Cade was, in every sense of the word, a real workaholic, who only ever rested when absolutely necessary. It never showed in the man’s work, so Maxson let it proceed, despite knowing that doing what the man did required a steady night’s sleep. 

Proctor Mary Ingram as well as Proctor Callum Teagan where nowhere to be found. Arthur suspected something more than a platonic relationship was between them. He didn’t pry, though, as it really was none of his business. 

Scribe Julianna Neriah slept peacefully on a gurney, most commonly used for autopsies. The woman had no problem with it, it seemed. Her short, raven hair fell into her eyes and dark skin glistening under the overhead lamp. Arthur had once considered courting the ebony beauty, but changed his mind once her personality became more and more prominent. Neriah had the unfortunate ability to forget the simplest things such as eating and sleeping. Having children with her would prove more of a challenge for him than her considering she would never actually remember to care for them. Her pets, the molerats resting in their cage, were the only babies the woman wanted. Of course, they did have a purpose other than sending a thick cloud of stink throughout the ship. For the Commonwealth, Arthur had to convince himself sometimes. It’s for the people of the Commonwealth. 

Knight Haynes and Hardy were on night watch, but were currently chatting away. Maxson payed no further attention to the two comrades, instead choosing to head towards the library. During these hours the Prydwen was mostly quiet which made for the perfect reading time, and while the Elder had his own arsenal of literature on his shelves, the books in the library were all the more interesting. Its range was quite impressive, courtesy of the good Knight-Captain, and convincing Quinlan to collect books and documents other than technical one, had not been an easy task. 

“Might as well…” Arthur muttered under his breath as he quietly approached the massive bookcases. Were the Prydwen to dip into the ground, they would surely be a hazard for the crew. They weighed quite a lot, but luckily the cases had been secured with metal rebars. 

Grabbing a book at random, Elder Maxson aimed to sit down at a table secluded from the rest. There was a slight predicament however. A certain Knight was currently using it as her own personal pillow. He swallowed thickly, not remembering the last time he had seen her out of her power armor. Paladin Danse had taught the woman well, sometimes to a fault. For one she, like the Paladin, all but lived in her metal suit and while it afforded amazing protection out in the field, it obscured his view of her. Now however, he could see her in a perfect light. 

Parker’s dirt blonde hair fell heavy on her shoulders and landed on the table underneath and it was long and mixed with some strands of brown here and there with natural highlights. The woman was tall, almost as tall as himself the only difference was a couple of inches. Her body was slim, almost sickly so. Pre-war women sometimes starved themselves to “perfection” from what the Elder had heard. It wasn't uncommon to develop illnesses as a side effect of their unhealthy lifestyle. 

She snores, he noted. Just a small humming noise, not loud enough to bother anyone. Parker crinkled her nose even in her sleep, as she often did while awake and alert, making her small narrow nose even more compact. Her lips were slightly parted, but she didn't drool from what he could see, which was good considering the Knight currently had her head buried on top of a book of social studies. Arthur quickly deduced where Quinlan had gotten his unusual habit from. It wasn't hard to see that the woman had been playing little mind games on them all.

He eyed her more extensively, noting nothing out of the ordinary. 

The most notable feature on the Knight however were her eyes, as many would argue. Maxson would argue it was her freckles and soft skin. On occasion he had brushed against it when the Knight had handed him documents or mission reports, his own hands hard and calloused where hers were soft and small. Parkers fingers were slightly longer than average when taking into account the size of her palm, and then there was the womanly figure. 

Despite her skinniness she had an hourglass figure. Back before the war the was a procedure he'd gotten wind of, though its name escaped him at the moment, something having to do with putting toxins into female breasts essentially making them larger and fuller. Her behind was ample and round and her hips were wide. Not so much so to cause discomfort in power armor, but enough to sway slightly with every step. She was breathtakingly beautiful. 

When Arthur took a couple of steps forward, the woman stirred slightly, but didn't wake, instead just furrowing her eyebrows deeper. As the Elder finally reached Parker, intending to rise her from her slumber, he realized that this world had taken its toll on her. It might be better to let her sleep, he thought to himself. 

Relieving himself of the mighty battle coat, Arthur gently placed it across those slender shoulders he'd often thought about sinking his teeth into during less than unsavory circumstances. It completely buried the Knight, but provided enough warmth to fight the chilling cold running through the ship. He really ought to tell his staff to keep the air conditioning unit powered down at night, lest it breaks down. Proctor Ingram’s numerous warnings had been insufficient, it seemed. 

It felt right, draping her in his armored jacket, as if it had always belonged on her shoulders. Walking back to his quarters, Arthur felt satisfied knowing that all was right with the world for the time being. 

 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**   
  


Everything felt warm and secure, wrapped tightly like a christmas gift. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open revealing the source of the balmy heat. It was rather pleasant, she decided. Nel took one quick look left to right, cracking her stiff neck. Sleeping in such a compromising position was more than a bit uncomfortable, but the warmth was a nice welcome back as she returned to consciousness. 

When the Knight realized why it was so warm in the first place, she froze. It was no other than Elder Maxson’s battle coat wrapped around her slender frame. She blinked a couple of times, believing that her eyes were deceiving her, but realized that they didn’t. 

Nel quickly sniffed the collar, the smell of cologne and the Elder’s underlying scent made her head spin. The cologne itself was nice, but it was Maxson’s fragrance that really brought her on edge. Like leather, sandalwood and wind, with just a faint trace of the cigarettes he usually smoked. The Knight had on numerous occasions seen the Elder sneak a puff, but had refrained from confronting him. It really was none of her business. Something that she couldn’t explain was the musky scent that she could only assume was a faint trace of sweat and grease from power armor. It was generally how the Prydwen smelled. 

As she strolled through the hall, holding Maxson’s coat in hand, several heads turned. Many of them horrified and shocked, while others were adorned with complete disgust. She overheard two Scribes saying some pretty hurtful things of how she had stolen it or borrowed it without permission. Nel could only ignore it as it wasn’t worth her time of energy, plus she really did need to find out how it had found its way to her sleeping frame in the first place. 

He was always on the command deck, either addressing his troops or just study the Commonwealth below. It didn’t take too long for Maxson to recognize her presence, mostly due to the window in front of him and her reflection shimmering there. 

“Ah, Parker. Just the person I wanted to see. Sleep well, I assume?” Nel looked questioningly at her commanding officer. 

“Yes, sir I did. I found your coat, someone must have put it on me last night. I’m sure they were just playing a prank. I don’t think that there was any actual malice behind it.” A small twitch in an upward motion indicated that the Brotherhood Elder wasn’t angry. 

“There’s no need. I was the one who placed it on you. I didn’t want you to be cold. You really ought to refrain from falling asleep in the library, Parker. We have perfectly fine beds throughout the entire ship, I trust it won’t be too hard for you to find yours next time.” Cornelia’s hand brushed against Maxson’s slightly as she returned the item. It was surprisingly dry and calloused, probably from years of using them for combat. 

“Thank you, Elder. I will make sure to refrain from such a thing in the future.” Somber silence filled the room, but cracked like glass when it was broken. 

“No need to thank me, Parker. Indulge my curiosity for a moment, will you? Are you the one who causes Proctor Quinlan to rise in his seat at exactly twelve, noon or night?” It didn’t take a genius to figure it out, but it had still taken everyone long enough to understand what was going on. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“And under what pretense did you justify running experiments on your superior officers?” Despite his tone, Maxson looked amused. 

“To prove that people are like sheep. They don’t want to be left out of the herd. It didn’t take all that long. Ingram and Teagan were harder to train though.” It had come out wrong, leaving the knight with a dreadful feeling of instantly wanting to take back her words, but the Elder had chuckled so heavenly at her sweet confession. 

“Yes, the neck scratching. I had a cold two weeks ago and they wouldn’t stop doing it. What else?” Cornelia shifted her weight from one leg to the other, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Danse… but no one else… yet.” Maxson smirked, placing both of his hands at the back of his spine, puffing his broad chest up. To make himself bigger or more authoritarian, she didn’t have a clue. 

“So what, pray tell, were you planning for me?” Not the Elder, not Maxson, just Arthur. Deciding to play ball, as Nel shamelessly cocked one eyebrow, putting a hand on her hip. 

“I don’t know yet, sir. If I tell you, you’d be prepared. Paranoia is so much sweeter than knowledge. Or perhaps I won’t do a thing. I haven’t decided that either.” She was flirting, Maxson knew as much, but he didn’t want it to end just yet. 

“Well then, Knight. I shall just have to watch my back. I’m certain you will. Report to Kells after lunch. Until then you’re free to do what you wish, just don’t make me regret it.” Her laugh originated deep within her body, traveling and sending waves into him as well, even from the distance they had between them.

“When have I ever, Maxson?” 

Long after she’d left, he’d stood with coat in hand unsure of how to proceed. Rising the item to his nose and taking a deep breath seemed to be the best course of action. It was intoxicating. A rich aroma of peppermint and hub flower flooded his nostrils, overflowing his senses. 

If this was what his coat smelled like after her just wearing it for a few short hours, he couldn’t wait until he buried himself in her pillow. Or even better yet, if she was to bury her head in his, a thought he never said aloud. 

Donning the majestic piece of clothing, Arthur became Elder Maxson though the thought of her head and his pillow having an intimate meeting was still ghosting somewhere in the back of his mind.    
  


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**   
  


It had taken but a week for her to return from the Glowing sea, a small part of that thanks to her previous trip there. The routes were easily recognized and with a tuned pip-boy that could read its surroundings, and because of that Nel had returned without so much as a scratch. It had certainly not been easy, and often required the Knight and Paladin to take a detour here and there. But all things considering, the mission had been a success. 

Maxson had been pleased to see the both of them of course, but it was like a weight was lifted from his chest when her head had been the first one he had seen peak through the doors to his private quarters. The Elder had had to restrain himself from running straight up to her and wrapping his muscular arms around her slim waist. Enough people were talking since the coat incident. 

“Knight, report.” Because of stress brought on during the weeks mission, Arthur had all but barked out the order in a sour and unprofessional way. The man instantly regretted it as she looked genuinely distraught and hurt. “I apologize for my tone, Parker, I haven’t slept well as of late. I would like a report on your mission.” He refrained from adding a please. As a leader, he did not beg or plead. He demanded. 

“Mission was a success, sir. Virgil drew us some schematics so I came here for permission to hand the plans over to Proctor Ingram.” Maxson studied his Knight carefully. 

“Granted. Head down to the airport immediately. Dismissed.” When the woman in front of him didn’t move, Arthur grew suspicious. “Is there something you would like to add, Knight?” 

“No, not really. I just… I just had a question, sir.” The Elder was wondering what question might present itself if he were to agree. Curiosity killed the cat, so to speak. 

“Granted. Ask away.” 

“It’s sort of personal.” Taken aback at the sudden interest in his personal life, he wished he could have denied her request. Too much information might put her off and while Maxson wanted his troops trust him, to divulge too much might undermine his authority. 

The Elder was not the sort of person to have friends, or at the very least not Knights. Maxson was their superior officer, not someone who you could sit down and gossip with over a cup of tea. 

“Alright.” He gave in at last. 

“I’ve heard many different versions of how you got that scar on you face. I guess I was just curious to hear the real version, the one who isn’t largely glorified.” 

“I fail to see any question in that statement, Parker.” One thing Arthur had realized over the months he had come to know the vault dweller was that she constantly fiddled with her hair when an uncomfortable situation presented itself. 

“Sorry, sir. So… How did you get the scar?” Pursing his lips slightly, he realized that the question itself was not that strange, new Knights often speculated and some brave ones, or foolish whichever way you choose to look at it, had even asked the very same question. He always told them they were out of line and asked them to refrain from further speculation and gossip. 

“I was thirteen when I was sent out on my first mission. Back in the Capital Wasteland as well as here, it is forbidden to send Squires out into the field and for good reasons. I was the obvious exception…” 

“Because you’re a Maxson?” 

“Because I showed great promise, but I have my name to thank for that as well, yes. Six of us went out… One came back. The Knights and Paladins were all killed in the line of duty. We had set out that day on a regular scouting mission when the disaster hit. The beast came out of nowhere when we least expected it. What the Scribes had failed to take into account was the unusual mating patterns of the common Deathclaw. It ended in disaster.” Parker patiently waited for the man to continue, but he left some time for her to ask questions. When she did not, he decided not to beat around the bush anymore. 

“I don’t think we had traveled for more than an hour or so when Star Paladin Stanes happened upon the nest. He didn’t even see the first strike coming, and didn’t have time to draw his firearm. He was the first to fall and others soon followed. It didn’t take long before I was the one left standing. I remember it climbing atop of me and the splitting pain. I must have gotten in one good shot, because in the next second the beast fell.” Parker sighed, worry present on her delicate features. 

“How did you find your way back?” 

“I didn’t. A scouting party had been sent out when we had failed to return within our time limit. I was still buried underneath the Deathclaw. In a way, it saved my life.” 

“How so?” Blue met green, both sizing each other up. 

“Its left talon had gotten latched in my chest, very close to my heart. I still bear the scar as a reminder. Because it fell on top of me, it compressed the wound preventing me from bleeding out. I woke up three days later in the Citadel. During that time I was still quite hazy on the details, so the Scribes and Proctors speculated quite a lot. They failed to acknowledge that five good soldiers gave their life so that I could live. I regret not being able to do more.” Once the story had ended, it felt as if though the degrees in the room had dropped and stooped so low that no amount of heat could ever make it warm again, but she surprised him, once again proving that in most ways the woman in front of him had a far more kinder and gentler heart than he had originally come to suspect. 

“We can’t always carry our fallen comrades home… but we can always carry their memory and make choices in the future that we won’t regret. There’s no use regretting what you can’t change. The eggs already cracked… so make sure that you make a pretty decent omelette out of it.” It took some time for the words to sink in and when he truly understood the meaning of what the Knight was trying to say, she was already heading out. “Oh and Elder?” 

“Yes, Parker?” 

“It makes you look sort of stoic, so wear your battle scars with pride. And don’t be afraid to open up once in awhile. People won’t think any less of you for it. After all… you’re only human.” With the last word falling off her lips, out came a small chuckle that magically brought back the heat in his soul. The room no longer felt cold and harsh. Like her, it was soft and kind. 

He never answered her, just let her go instead. His personal feelings didn’t give him the right to ignore the current task at hand. After all, they had a mission to complete.    
  


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 

A week after her infiltration of the Institute, the Knight returned to the Prydwen covered in blood. Parkers current mission had been for Knight Rhys, cleansing the Commonwealth of abominations. From what Arthur had read in the report, her and Danse had been on their way to take care of some Supermutants at Breakheart banks and from what he had read in Danse’s report, it had been successful. 

“Knight.” Cade walked straight up to Parker, attempting to get contact with her. But the woman was boiling with anger, cursing profusely. 

“Cornelia, I said I was sorry. What more do you want?” Danse came in tow, tailing her closely. 

“You know what, Danse? I’m not even angry at you… Just step out of that armor of yours so Cade can care for your injuries. Ingram might be able to repair that chestplate.” A hissing sound indicated that the Paladin had taken her up on her advice. 

“Nel, I’m sorry. I really am… wait… what injuries?” He had never seen her knee coming, but had sure felt where it had made contact with his groin. Danse doubled over, grunting in pain and every man in close proximity grunted, even the Elder himself letting out a small “oooh” in pure compassion. Letting his usual stoic expression drop, he even cringed. That had been a low blow from her part. 

“Those injuries. That was for shooting that bloodbug straight over my head… You know what? That’s wasn’t fair. Come here.” Sensing serenity in her voice, his most trusted Paladin rose only to have her arms fling around his neck. It proved to be the stupidest thing he could have done. She rubbed up close to him, effectively covering him in crimson blood. 

“Knight, enough! I will see that you end up in the brig for that!” Cade yelled. Of course, she only sighed, placing her hands on those round hips with eyes cold and dead as she tilted her head slightly. That was the motherly authority he had heard everyone mention but had failed to see with his own eyes… until now. 

Danse stepped in. 

“Actually, Cade. That was only fair since I was in the wrong. Now if you would kindly escort me to the sickbay so I can locate my left testicle, that would be swell.” A round of stifled laughter echoed out. “Nel. I have to congratulate you on that. Not many people can get the drop on me. Rejoice in this short lived victory, because there won’t be a next time unless you want to end up in the brig as Cade suggested.” 

“Understood, Paladin. And I’m sorry about your, ehm… left nut. I hope I didn’t harm little Danse too.” Several Scribes lost the battle and doubled over cackling and laughing until their faces turned red. Danse stalked off muttering under his breath about how one should never call it “little Danse”. Arthur lost his own battle and grunted in a low fashion, image of the Paladin getting savagely kneed. She noticed. 

“Elder. I apologize for that. It won’t happen again, sir.” Instinctively, he covered his own family jewels with the help of his coat. 

“See to it that it doesn’t. I hope you worked out all the rage in your system. I’d hate to be the next poor soul on the other hand of your kneecaps.” Blood dripped to the floor, pooling slightly around her feet. Despite it being several hours later, it had still not caked. Her blonde locks were even covered in it, however Parker's face seemed clean. 

“That won’t be an issue, sir. I draw the line at Danse. Besides, wouldn’t want to harm the, ehm… family pride-”

“That enough, Parker… Really, it’s enough.” The cringe had still not left his face as he squinted his eyes at the woman in front of him. His lips turned into a thin line and nose was scrunched. 

“I apologize, Elder. That was highly inappropriate. I will make sure that it doesn’t happen again.” 

“I’m sure it won’t. I heard your mission was a success. Congratulations. And how is your mental state after the Institute? You haven’t reported to Cade as I ordered.” He spoke with authority dripping from his voice. 

“Actually, Elder, I’m doing quite alright. I didn’t report in because my mental state is in top condition. I have never seen this world clearly until now. That man is not my son, that son was lost the moment he was torn from his father’s arms. He’s the enemy and he needs to be stopped. My loyalty lies with the Brotherhood… and I’m fine with that.” Maxson crossed his arms across his broad chest, still holding on tightly to the clipboard. 

“Of that, there’s no doubt, Parker, but this kind of stress is usually not diagnosed until it’s too late. I don’t doubt that you’re feeling fine right now, but that could change in an instant. As you’ve demonstrated, your strength is quite admirable. What if you woke up one day and decided to turn it against us? As the last of my line, I would like to stay alive long enough until I’m not.” Nel caught the hidden meaning behind those words. Long enough to have children, to make sure that the Maxson line didn’t become extinct. 

“I would never, Elder Maxson. I don’t turn my back on my friends or the people who have earned my loyalty. No matter the costs, I stay by them come hell and high water.” It brought a smile to his face, hearing her say that, one which he pushed down. 

“I believe you, but I still gave you a direct order, one which you refused to follow. Once the Paladin has located his… ehm… well… oh for Pete’s sake! Just go see the Knight-Captain when Danse is finished.” A faint dust of pink adorned a cringy face. There was a slight laugh, one that could only be described as bubbly. Her laugh. 

“Yes, sir. My sincerest apologies, you can rest easy knowing that I won’t disobey you again.” Most men in these times would want an obedient wife who cooked, cleaned and stayed at home with their children. Arthur didn’t want a mindless drone walking around their home. He wanted a strong woman with dreams and aspirations of her own. A kind and soft woman who had the potential of turning into a whirlwind of emotions. Someone who wasn’t completely down to earth, but more often than not up in the clouds and off chasing dinosaurs and unicorns. A woman much like the one in his presence at this very moment. 

“I… Good. I have to go. Report to me when Cade has signed off on you to go back to active duty. Dismissed, Knight.” The word “Knight” didn’t feel right as it fell off his tongue. He wanted to tell her that it would be okay, that he was here and would be there, should she ever need anything. He wanted to call her Nel or Cornelia or whatever he could… but to do so would be to go down a path that neither one of them was ready to go. 

“Of course… I’ll see you around, Maxson.” Letting her disregard for his title go, he walked away leaving her alone.    
  


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 

_ 22.01 _

She still hadn’t come to see him and the hour was late. Arthur contemplated going to sleep, leaving the issue to rest until the morning, though he wasn’t all that tired or even at all, he decided it would probably be for the best. Although, not until he’d had a cigarette. 

He left his quarters, heading straight for the forecastle on the very top of the aircraft. Most of his crew and some of the Knights and Scribes often smoked inside, but not him. For one, they were all underneath some highly flammable containers that could at any moment combust from the slightest open flame and for the other, it left an awful smell. Though he supposed it was better than the grease and grime that was usually there. It was an assault on the senses. 

The door was cold and heavy underneath Maxson’s palm, mostly due to the cold air blowing on it from the other side, but nothing beat the fresh air of the outside. Peering forward, he saw something he wasn’t expecting. She was dressed in a tanktop and some shorts that were extremely pristine, such an article of clothing that must have been from before the war. Parker was leaning against the railing, looking down on the city with a cigarette in hand. 

“Knight.” Nel spun around, tucking her hands behind her back. It was too late since he had already seen it. Hair tucked into a messy bun on top of her head, a few strands had escaped and flowed gently with the wind. “I thought you would report to me immediately following your visit to Cade. So why didn’t you?” Her hands fell from behind her back as she slumped her shoulders slightly. Nel’s head hung low, covering that beautiful face. The Elder pulled out a cigarette out of his own pack, lighting it, then proceeded to stand close to the woman, leaning on the railing like she had done. “Answer the question, Parker.” 

“I’m sorry, sir.” Immediately following that, Arthur knew something was up. Her voice betrayed her and her normally bright eyes were glossy with tears. Maxson wanted to wrap his arms around her, but stopped himself. 

“Parker… are you… how are you doing?” Going back to the position Nel had been standing in before, her arm almost brushed against his. It was strange how someone so close could feel so far away. 

“Better.” She paused. “Actually that’s a fucking lie. I’m not doing well at all. I’m so angry all the time. I’m angry at the world, angry at the scientists that put us in this position, but most of all, sir… I’m angry with myself. I didn’t even realize it, but you were right. It just snuck up on me. I’ve just been so busy I didn’t even notice the date.” He took a long drag of the cigarette in his hand. 

“Does this particular date carry some significance to you, Parker?” She didn’t reply, instead mimicking his action and exhaling. The smoke disappeared into rings, dancing in the wind. “How did you do that?” 

“You just hollow your cheeks and snap your jaw. It creates a sort of vacuum, and the when you break it, a ring is made.” He tried, but failed simply puffing out into no particular shape. Not at all like the ones she had made. 

“It takes some practice, but once you learn, it’s hard to stop.” Silence hung heavy between them, but none dared break it. Until she ultimately did by pointing into a direction. “I learned it right over there by the old north church. We were supposed to be at our confirmation, but instead we snuck out. The pastor was furious.” Remembering vaguely what was taught at the Citadel about religion, he attempted to bring it to light.

“So you’re a Christian then?”

“Yup. Born and raised roman catholic. My mom made me go to church every Sunday until I was fifteen.” 

“What happened?” He asked, not sure he was going to like what he was about to hear. 

“I came home with a girl, told my mom and dad that we were dating. They did not take it well. According to the bible, homosexuality in all its forms is a sin.  “And with a male thou dost not lie as one lieth with a woman; abomination it”. It basically speaks of how you should never have sexual relations with someone of the same sex. Female homosexuallity wasn’t as frowned upon as many believed it could be cured and since they could still carry children not many women were sent to concentration camps during war world two.” 

“And yet you married a man?” 

“And yet I married a man… because I loved him, just as I had loved Susanne once. I don’t care if the one I’m with is man or woman, all I care about is what’s in their heart, not their pants.” He hm:ed in response. 

“We got married in the same church. We had our first date in Diamond city when it was still just a baseball stadium. One of the best dates I’ve ever been on. And over in that park is where we shared our first kiss. We took a swan ride on the lake and had a picnic in the grass, gazing at the stars. I guess it’s Swan’s lake now…” She took a deep breath. “Well… at least it was until I got rid of him.” Somewhat surprised, he just had to ask. 

“You took down a behemoth all by yourself?” Some scepticism was mixed in. 

“No, not a chance. I had some help from a friend of mine. MacCready. He’s from D.C, grew up in a town called-”

“Little Lamplight. He was the mayor if I’m not mistaken.” Her eyes practically sparkled when he mentioned it. “I, eh. I used to dream that I could go there someday, to get away from the Citadel and all the responsibilities that came with my last name. Sometimes, I wish I wasn’t born a Maxson. The world would be a hell of a lot different for me if I wasn’t.” 

“We can’t change who we are, Elder. I sometimes I wish I wasn’t born at all, that way I would have never gone through this shitstorm, but I can’t change that. I’m in this world until the maker decides is my time. Suicide is not an option.” Not wanting to say the wrong thing, but at the same time having to ask it just came out. 

“And why is that?” She snorted, actually snorted before flicking the ashes off her cigarette. 

“Sorry. I was just taken by surprise I suppose. While I’m not a practicing Christian, I still carry some values with me. Not the bad stuff, just some things. I won’t go to heaven if I do. That’s why I like being on the Prydwen.” It was Arthur’s time to snort. 

“So this is heaven? Filled with sweaty soldiers and the smell of power armor grease? I heard that heaven had rivers of milk and sweetness.” 

“Honey.” 

“That’s highly inappropriate, Knight.” Her laugh was a welcomed arrival. 

“No, sir. It’s milk and honey. Not sweetness. Honey was made by bees when they still existed. There was an apiary not far from here when the world still made sense. I used to go there from time to time. Hell of a good thing indeed and one of the things I miss the most. Apart from Nate.” Solemnly she said. 

“What more do you miss?” Having finished, Arthur threw the butt overboard.

“I miss ice-cream. Some of the best ice-cream I ever had was by the old statehouse. A man in his fifties and his wife sold it out of this cart on wheels. Every Sunday after mass my family and I would always go there. Now, it’s known as Goodneighbour, but back then, it was just a place where tourists gathered.” Again, she pointed even though she was aware he knew where it was. He just let her show him to world from before. “And… I miss the grass. Back then it was green and lush. Now it’s just dead and lifeless. And the leaves falling in autumn. But I think one of the highest things on the “list of what Nel’s misses the most”, would probably have to be snow. How I wish I could see it again. To feel it against my skin. It was cold and unforgiving during storms… but it was also the most beautiful thing in the world. The kids on my block would take our sleds and go to a hill behind our house. We would slide down it.” Being the way he was, it was hard to imagine. 

“What purpose did that serve? Was it to go somewhere?”

“For fun. Though sometimes I wish I could slide down that hill and shoot straight for the stars. Just to rest on the clouds for awhile. Tried it once… didn’t work out so well for me. Ended up with a pretty nasty compound fracture. Still got the scar, see?” And he did. It was just thin lines of white shimmering now, but back then it had probably been pink and still healing. 

“Aren’t you cold?” He finally asked. 

“A little, but I’m fine.” He didn’t buy it. There were goosebumps all over her pale skin. Arthur removed the coat and draped it around her. She was mildly confused at first, but eventually accepted it. Up above, starlight shone with the moon, illuminating the night. 

“Wow. This is the second time I’ve gotten your jacket. Another time and I might not give it back, you know?” He felt small without it on, but knowing that she was sufficiently warm left him feeling bigger than the world. 

“I might let you keep it. It suits you.” Realizing that it was probably just about the worst thing he could say at the moment, didn’t actually do much. 

“Was that your subtle way of flirting? Well I suppose you did lend me your coat so all in all this would be a pretty sweet date. Boyfriends used to do that all the time for their girlfriends, so kudos Maxson.” He had to refrain from glaring at those smiling lips of hers. 

“Just making an observation, Parker.” 

“Cornelia… Or Nel.” Arthur cocked his left eyebrow. “The world won’t end if you call me by my first name every once in awhile. Plus, Parker never sat well with me anyway. My maiden name was Åkerman.” The way she said it with an accent, made him curious. 

“Sounds like a foreign last name.” She nodded. 

“Dad was Swedish. Came to the U.S in the early fifties. Married my mom and had me in fiftythree. I was twenty-four when they dropped the bombs.” It saved him the trouble of asking. In hand, her own glow had left the butt. Alas, Nel took one long drag before following his action and threw it away. “I got my dad’s hair color and mom’s eyes. What were your parents like?” 

“Well.” A deep sigh later, the sentence continued. “I never really knew my dad. He died when I was very nine, but he was always away on missions, so I rarely saw him. Dad was a Paladin within the Brotherhood… he died in the line of duty. From what I’ve heard I look like him. Mom sent me to the Citadel a year later to toughen up.” It didn’t take long for her to stare at him with disbelief. “I haven’t always been the man I am today, you know. As a child I was quite timid and prone to isolation rather than conversing with my peers… so I often stayed in my room, writing. I got quite good at it from what people told me, though I never believed them. I always thought it was garbage.” She laughed, but not in a mocking manner. More in an understanding one, for a lack of a better word. 

“I’m sure you weren’t bad. I’ve read reports you’ve written. They read like a storybook sometimes. It’s not a bad thing… you’ve got talent. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Down below some Knights on duty were having a conversation about Salsbury steak and nuka-cola making his stomach tighten. He hadn’t really eaten today. 

“Is that your subtle way of flirting, Parker?” 

“Just making an observation.” Using Maxson’s own words against him.

“So what were you like as a child?” He asked, hoping to remove some of the tension that had arisen. 

“I was a problem child. More often than not I got into trouble and even more so causing it. Didn’t take long for that to catch up with me. Started hanging out with the wrong kind of people, eventually started smoking and drinking. Never abused chems though, so that’s a plus. I dyed my hair a couple of times in every imaginable color. At one point it was even rainbow colored. I skipped a lot of classes, choosing to go to a friends house or staying home. Until I met Nate. I cleaned up, stopped partying and ended up raising my grades high enough for people to notice. Got into Harvard law school on an early admission. Ended up almost crushing my relationship. But when you love someone, no obstacle is too big.” It was laced with sadness and sorrow, but somewhere behind it was memories of a distant past of flowers and sunshine. 

“What was your husband like?” The words seemed to roll of Arthur’s tongue, giving up in trying to stop himself. The damage was already done. 

“Nate was the best thing that happened to me. Kind, caring and loving… Mexican with brown eyes and black hair. He joined the army straight out of highschool. Studying was never his thing. He gave my life purpose. Nate was kind and sweet with the most amazing sense of humor. Taught me how to fight. I owe it to him that I’ve survived for so long in the Commonwealth. I used to wake him up in the middle of the night when I had nightmares and just talk about everything between heaven and earth. It was always easy to talk to him. But he was sick.” It was surprising, but not completely so. People got sick even before the war. 

“Sick how?” 

“Cancer. Nate got discharged from the army because of it. I think it broke his heart. He became addicted to daytripper since it was so easy to come by back then. One guy in the neighbourhood sold it. I got him into a program and six months later he was clean. The day the bombs fell, he was supposed to give a speech at the Veterans hall here in downtown Boston, though I think it’s called Fraternal post 115. I went there a couple of months ago. Filled with supermutants, but a mic in there was still working. My husband always had this saying.” 

“Which was?” A lonely tear made its way down a reddening cheek. 

“Bellum, bellum non mutat. It roughly translates to ‘War. War never changes’. He had me translate it into Latin for his speech.” Not completely sure of what to say, Arthur opted to make a light mood of the situation.

“You speak Latin then?” 

“Fluently. Took a couple semesters of it in law school. The law was written in Latin as well as Martin Luther's reformation. Even though I was catholic, protestantism always fascinated me. Of course I never got to read it, but I still felt that if I got my hands on even one page, I wanted to know what the words meant.” He smiled, her deep in thought. Eventually she found her voice. “ You know, Ad victoriam doesn’t actually mean ‘To victory.’ In victoria does. Though I suppose Ad victoriam is a rough translation as well.” Arthur pursed his lips. 

“Interesting. So let’s put you to the test. Can you say “to the victor, goes the spoils”?” It was as if a challenge was issued and a prize was dangled above her head. So she accepted out of idle curiosity. 

“Victor pergit ad spoila. Why?” He chose to drag the moment out, simply wanting to observe her. There was no longer redness in those cheeks and her eyes were no longer glossy. The tears that had fallen had long since dried. 

“It’s a common saying within the ranks. Might be good to change it up sometimes. Makes one sound smarter when one says things in Latin.” Shrugging out of his coat, Nel placed it in his idle hands. He accepted, although reluctantly. He’d gotten quite used to seeing her in his battlecoat, wishing that another moment might present itself for her to wear it.

“It does, in a way. It’s a complex language and learning it is fraught with difficulties.” The Elder smiled, realizing Knight had payed attention during the introduction speech, after all. 

“In a way, yes.” He paused. “It’s getting late. Perhaps it’s time to turn in for the night. It’s been a pleasure speaking to you. Gave me the opportunity to learn a little bit more about the life before the war. And, a little bit more about you. Goodnight, Nel.” It sparked something within herself that she hadn’t felt in quite some time. A spark of intrigue. A spark that might one day lead to something more. But for now… this was enough. 

“Goodnight, Maxson.” 

“Arthur. When we speak like this, about something so personal you may call me Arthur.” The curves of her lips painted a pretty picture, he thought, but when they landed on his cheek, it was even better. She walked off, almost walking through the door until his mind caught up to him. 

“Goodnight, Arthur. And thank you for listening. It’s been a pleasure.” 

“The pleasure was all mine.” 

And it really was, and for many months to come it was something that kept him going through the hard times. For around the corner there’s always another demon lurking, and what was to come… was the devil himself. But for now… there was only heaven.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally done with the first chapter! I’m sorry if I got any of the information wrong. Since I’m not a Christian and I have no idea how to speak Latin, the data might be faulty, [Lol XD], since I used Google translate for the Latin parts. Hey, what do you know this turned out pretty nice if I do say so myself. Since I’ve already written the entire story, I’ve decided not to keep you guys waiting so instead I’m posting it all at once. Isn’t that nice? Also, if there are any spelling mistakes, please do comment so I can correct them. I’m from Sweden so English is not my native language. That’s also where I got the idea for Nel’s maiden name. As always, drop a kudos and a comment, those are always appreciated. Until next time, JA NE! 
> 
> [Update!]: I’ve corrected some spelling mistakes as well as some grammar. I did write this in the middle of the night after all, so that’s to be expected. Even now, as I was correcting it, I realized that it’s already 2am and I start working at eight… hahahaha [Help me!!!!]. Anyways, thanks to all of you for being awesome supporters. Until next time, JA NE!


	2. The Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for blind betrayal as well as some heavy smut. So here ya go darlings ;)

It was a peaceful day aboard the castle in the sky, the one she had called closest to heaven. All in all it was relatively calm with very little in the way of incidents. Proctor Ingram had sent Paladin Danse and Knight Parker… Nel, away on a mission once again into the Glowing Sea. It burdened his heart deeply to see her walk out for what could very well be the last time. Had he known what was to come, he would have never sent them, but sometimes ignorance can be bliss. 

The nukes for Liberty Prime were located somewhere within the sea, making it all the more important to succeed. Gods be willing, they would return.  _ She  _ would return. 

“Elder, something bothering you?” Marcus Quinlan was a curious man by nature, but sometimes he concerned himself of things that really weren’t any of his business. The Elder’s welfare was one of them. 

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Proctor. How goes the search for technical documents?” The terminal behind him was blinking, quite furiously so. Quinlan had gotten mail. Looking back, Arthur wished he hadn’t. 

“It’s going well, Elder. Our new knight really is something else. Sent her out Tuesday, came back Friday with an entire crate of at least a hundred documents. The scribes are analyzing all the data meticulously.” Arthur agreed. For all her shortcomings she was a terrific human being. “If I may speak candidly for a moment, sir?” 

“Granted, Proctor.” 

“As you well know, the other Elders have been hounding you for quite some time about potentially choosing a partner. Someone to carry your offspring.” 

“I’m well aware, Quinlan. Your point?” Perhaps he was blind, but others had not been. They all saw how Parker had caught his fancy, something that hadn’t happened since Sarah Lyons. There had been the occasional visitor to his quarters, but none that stayed longer than the middle of the night. Come morning, they were all gone. 

“My point is, sir, that knight Parker is prewar with excellent genes, in great health and with one of the most pleasant personalities I’ve ever encountered. Plus, she’s already birthed a son which means that unless she’s lost the ability, the woman’s able to carry children. The knight is strong with a kind heart and with staggering beauty. Some of the Paladin’s are already talking about how they wish to acquisition her for the very same reasons as I just listed. However, none have done so until you’ve made your choice.” In a way, Arthur shouldn’t be surprised. He was the last of his line and she was all of those things. She was kind of the eyes, but Maxson didn’t want to marry her just for those reasons. The woman was more than a uterus walking on two legs. Nel was a human being with feelings, feelings that he hoped could turn into more than what it currently was. 

“Duly noted, Proctor. I shall take it into consideration. For now the focus should lie on her getting back here safely, not on her reproductive abilities sake. She’s still a knight and as Elder I must put her safety as a soldier before anything.” Marcus’s face dropped slightly, giving Arthur the impression that this conversation had come up before in regards to other people. No doubt an attempt to sway him to those people’s wills. Maxson knew that Proctor Quinlan had a sister, a sister that was married to Nolan Mcnamara, the elder of the Lost Hills chapter.

“Of course, sir. Now if you excuse me I have to get back to my own duties.” It was a mutual parting in a sense. Arthur went his way, while Quinlan sat down by his terminal. Of how he wished the man hadn’t. But like she had said once, there’s no reason to live one's life with regrets.    
  


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**   
  


“What the hell? What do you mean Danse is a synth? Have you been huffing glue or something? Are you high? Are you out of your damn mind?” Insults flew through the air much like a knife aiming for its target. 

“Knight! Pace yourself. I can assure you that I’m neither one of those things. The data has been confirmed by several sources. Which leaves me giving the most difficult order that I’ve ever given. I’m ordering you to hunt down Danse and kill it.” M7-97 is what Maxson had called him. The former Paladin was nothing more than a blip on the radar, one that needed to be destroyed. It didn’t take long for her to make the most difficult choice she’d had to make since she’d woken up. Tearing the tags from her neck, she grabbed his hand. The metal felt cold in it, despite the gloves. Her eyes were dead but at the same time filled with life and anger. 

“You know what? You can take that order and shove it where the sun don’t shine lest I put my boot there. So far up that your grandchildren will be spitting shoelaces! So fuck you and goodbye. Can’t say it was nice knowing you.” A whirlwind of emotions surged through both of them. He wasn’t about to just let her walk to him. Reaching out Arthur grabbed her arm harder than he had originally intended.

“Let go of me, Maxson.” Nel spat. “I won’t be a part of this ludacris. You’re insane if you think I’m willing to stay with an organisation that turns it back on one of their own for something so trivial.” Trivial, she calls it. From the moment he’d set foot in the Citadel, the doctrine had been pressed into his skull. Synths were the enemy, of that he was certain.

“How can you walk away from this for a… For a synth?” Tightening his grip made her flinch. It would surely leave bruises. Good, he thought, at least then she will remember this betrayal and feel shame.

“Because he's my friend. And you don't turn your back on your friends. I won't be a part of this. I just won't.” 

“It is a synth.” 

“ _ He _ is my friend.” And the perfect illusion he had created for himself was broken like a mirror shattering across the floor. She wouldn't follow him to hell, because he was already there. And the woman he wanted to be his, had made it clear that she would never be. Fire met steel. Steel that was supposed to be unyielding. Eternal steel that did not bend nor break. But in that moment, it did. 

“You have two days to track him down and get him out of the brotherhood's way. I never want to see his face here again. Know that if you fail, Danse will be hunted down and slain. Bring me his tags as proof of your success, or don't return at all. When you leave this room, this conversation will never have happened. Understood?” In that moment, there might have been hope yet. 

“Yes, sir. Thank you Arthur.” The touch of her hand across his scarred cheek sent radiating warmth through his very soul. Even the deep and dark corners that he desperately wish didn't exist. 

“Dismissed, knight.”   
  


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 

Just as the sun was about to set on the second day, she stomped into his office cold, wet and shivering. The days rainstorm had caught her unaware. 

“You should knock.” Without a word, her hand slammed into the table and when it withdrew a pair of tags lay dormant. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who’s. “Formidable work, soldier. A reward will be dispensed-”

“No, you don’t thank me for this, Maxson.” Disdain was dripping with the water. “This was not some act of heroism. This… This is tragedy. This is sad. I don’t want your gratitude. I want to smash something. I’ve been standing down at that airport for hours figuring out ways to bring this airship to the ground.” 

“That would be treason.”

“That would be justice. But I’m not God which means that I cannot judge. Judge not lest be judged as the bible says. Just know, that if I was I would smite you down and bring the whole brotherhood down with you.” Rising quickly and slamming his own hands into the table took her aback. 

“Enough! You know as well as I do that Danse could not be allowed to stay. To do so would be to undermine everything the brotherhood stands for. You took an oath, knight. I expect you to honor that agreement.” Snapping her jaw. She did that when something angered her deeply. It ruined her teeth, her mother had said. Not that Nel listened. Nel never listened. Stubborn woman, Nate had stated. But it suited her just fine. 

“As you wish,  _ Elder. _ ” It only seemed to anger him further. 

“I don’t like your tone,  _ knight.  _ You are addressing your superior which means you should speak with a respectful tone. Your personal opinion of me is duly noted. But just know that you’re part of the brotherhood just as much as I am which means you will respect its values. I know what you do when you’re out there. Danse has confirmed it.” For a moment, Nel hadn’t the foggiest what he was on about until the reprimand went on. “Taking up arms with ghouls and other synths. I even know about that damn supermutant. These are not people, Nel. They’re abominations. Perfect examples of technology run amok. The brotherhood is here to put an end to them, once and for all or have you forgotten that?” She hadn’t, not that he’d ever let her either. 

“You’re right, they’re not people. Those creatures are not human but they deserve the kindness of personhood. Synths are not abominations, they are kind and I count many of my closest friends among them. And the ghouls that aren’t feral are some of the kindest  _ people  _ that I know. They were all human once, or have  _ you _ forgotten that? Is it really that hard to wrap your head around? Does kindness really come that hard for you?” A sweet lie that was, kindness. It brought nothing but trouble and left you empty handed. Sarah and Owyn had learned that the hard way. 

“I haven’t forgotten what ruined the world in the first place. By attempting to play God the Institute and the scientists from before have reduced this world into ashes.” A snort later and a very disapproving look left him with only one choice. Uncorking some whiskey he had at his disposal, he poured it in a generous amount. It went down his throat without effort. 

“One which you build your kingdom upon. You’re right, they did attempt to play God but are you so blind that you don’t realize that you’re doing the exact same thing? It’s someone’s life we’re talking about, Arthur. I don’t remember you coming down from heaven as some sort of saviour for the people to worship. You are a broken man from which all the hate within this order comes from. You spew lies to suit your truths and I am not buying it anymore.” Glass shattered across the wall as the broken utensil lay barren on the floor. Whiskey was everywhere surrounding it. She must have thought that it was aimed at her because Nel ducked remembering her mother throwing things at her in anger. 

“Silence. I won’t hear it anymore, understood!? It takes a lot to piss me off but you’ve successfully managed that as well. I will not hear another word of this ever again, you hear me!? My word is your law! I tell you to do something and you blatantly refuse. It stops now! I am tired of your games, Nel. You’re a knight which means you will act as such. Had this been anyone else I would have you executed for treason.” Sobbing erupted from her frame, making it shake. He knew that he’d screwed up, but it was too late to take any of it back. 

“Of course you would, because while no one can see it I can. You are a monster, turning your back on people and throwing them away as if they were garbage.” He never made it to her side. Arthur desperately wanted to tell her how sorry he was, but Nel escaped his grasp by mere inches. “And don’t you dare call me Nel again. You’ve lost the right. From this point forward we will never have had this, whatever it was. I can’t believe that I thought for a second that you were a good man. Someone that I trusted. Now I can see the real you, and you’re not a man I want in my life. So respectfully sir, go fuck yourself.” It had been the second time she’d told him that. It wasn’t right, letting her walk out. But he couldn’t find it in himself to stop it. So he let the one woman that he wanted, walk out on him again. Arthur was left with nothing more than broken glass and the faint scent reminding him that she had been there in the first place. And how he wished she still was.   
  


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 

The thunder had woken him up along with a pressure to his left side. Some hair tickled the underside of his bearded cheek and soft sobs seemed to rake through his frame as well as its host. Arthur didn’t even need to look to know who it was. 

“You’re out of line, soldier. You don’t let yourself into my quarters and you certainly don’t climb into my bed.” Maxson’s voice was rough and hoarse from hours of sleep. The crying ceased for quite some time. 

“Why did it have to be you?” Eyes filled to the brim with tears met his, never letting go. His left shoulder felt damp through the shirt, indicating that she’d been in here longer than he’d come to suspect which was not a good sign. To manage to slip in unnoticed and not wake him. Nel was light on her feet.

“Why what?” Arthur was tired without any energy to fight her on the matter. 

“Why did I have to fall in love with you?” In that moment, his heart skipped a beat. Maybe it wasn’t too late for him. But her next words said so much more. “You’re a pitiful man, you know that? You’re a real bully and you’re so full of yourself. God, sometimes I just want to strangle you so I don’t have to listen to all that bullshit coming out. But sometimes I just want to grab your neck and pull you down. To kiss you, and to hold you and hoping that you would do the same. I hate myself for it.” A low gasp escaped his parted lips. Just a small one, easily mistaken for a sigh of annoyance. “I know… I should go and this was really stupid.” Out of fear, the grip around the woman grew tighter. “I can’t leave if you don’t let go.”

“Then don’t.” The word stay was unspoken, but hung heavy in the air. In a world full of death and despair, she had found something new. It wasn’t a kingdom risen from the ashes, it was a promise of a tomorrow. So when his lips met hers, all was right in the universe. The stars and the moon and the sun above all made sense again. The kiss was slow, like dipping your foot into the shallow end before plunging in. And dear lord did she plunge. It grew hot and heavy very quickly, until it didn’t. 

“We should stop.”

“No.” She replied. 

So they didn’t. The top she always wore to bed landed on the floor, letting her breasts free for him to admire. Looking into her eyes and waiting for permission, which she eventually granted with a nod, Arthur took one nipple between his lips gently sucking. He was rewarded with a deep moan as they grew harder underneath his tongue. Nel’s hand landed across her lips, afraid the knight on duty might hear what was currently going on behind closed doors. 

“Don’t worry. My quarters are soundproof.” Knowing this, she didn’t hold back. The man on top of her grabbed the other one in his hand, tweaking it between his thumb and his forefinger. The sounds she made was like a sweet tune. A melody from a dream. He let go of her other breast and let it wander downwards. 

Roaming freely, it eventually settled just above her waistline. With some force, they followed the path of the top landing with a soft thud. It seemed the knight was a little naughty or a little bit too prepared for this as there were no undergarments. A hand was gently placed on Nel’s hip, resting there for a little while before roaming down to behind her knee. 

“Arthur.” It was a shaky pleading noise that sent waves of pleasure throughout his body. God was he hooked on her. Raising his head and letting go of her nipple only to let his eyes land on hers. He didn’t reply verbally, but did toss his own nightshirt over the edge of the bed. She was naked while he was not, which seemed unfair to her. When the piece of clothing was gone, Nel gently placed a hand on his bicep, pushing the large man onto his back. The knight grabbed his pants, pulling them down to Arthur’s ankles. In a swift motion they were gone. 

The sight of his manhood made her mouth water as well as her own sex. In Nel’s wildest dreams this had was but a distant want. Now it was reality. It was big, that much was certain. From the dimly lit room, not much could be seen. But when two people are meant to be, one doesn’t need to use their eyes. Only their heart. 

Her hands gripped lightly onto it, tugging slowly. Arthur gasped letting a groan escape as he exhaled. This woman would prove to be his undoing, he was sure of it. But it didn’t matter so long as she stayed with him. 

Growing bolder, Cornelia lowered her head placing kisses on his chest. Funny, she thought he’d have a lot more hair there. Instead there was a patch in the middle, growing outwards and a faint string of it leading towards his cock. She liked it. Finally reaching her goal, Nel darted her tongue out licking the tip. 

“Oh fuck.” And Nel couldn’t help but to laugh. It wasn’t often that one could hear such harsh words being spoken so softly. It basically contradicted its purpose. A slow gentle lick from the base of his massive dick to the tip earned her yet another one. “Fucking hell.” 

Arthur was sure that he could come from just the woman’s mouth and lips alone, but didn’t want this to end. Visions of a certain Proctor in a small skirt and tight leggins almost made Arthur loose his hardness. It was a battle to maintain it, but when Nel bobbed her head up and down he was sure the gates of heaven had opened up. Swirling her tongue lightly around it, the knight took a deep breath before dipping down until her nose hit his pubes. 

“That’s enough.” He exclaimed, breath shaky. 

“Is that an order, sir?” Nel withdrew, looking at his face. 

“No… But I’d rather this not end too soon.” 

Maxson was young, which meant that even if he were to ejaculate the man would be hard again within a quarter of an hour. Nel didn’t want to wait that long, considering the sea pooled between two long legs. 

“Alright. What do you want me to do next?” It felt wrong, her saying that. Nel wasn’t his plaything. In this moment and for many more to come, she was his equal. But for now…

“Lay on your back.” They quickly and expertly switched positions, Arthur climbing on top. The knight was sure the Elder was going to put his massive length inside of her, but he surprised her by placing kisses everywhere his lips could reach. Maxson dipped lower, just like she had done, and placed his plump lips just underneath her navel. From there, the man traveled lower until he finally mimicked her actions. She tasted good. Drinking her sweet nectar made Arthur so much harder. 

“Arthur… Oh my God. Arthur.” Experimentally inserting one finger in proved to be one hell of a thing. She was positively dripping with juices. Arthur carefully hooked one arm underneath the woman’s leg, tilting it upwards in an attempt to get even deeper. It worked wonders as she was soon screaming. His tongue twirled around her nub, sending shocks through her already raked and raw body. It was heaven on earth. Like him, Nel soon felt her orgasm approaching. “Stop.” Like it was an order, Arthur did. He was afraid she had reconsidered. But when she tugged him up into those wonderful arms, he knew she hadn’t. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I’ve never been more sure.” She replied. 

Carefully, as to not hurt her, Arthur aligned his cock to her entrance waiting for a moment wanting to ask one last time. The woman became impatient it seemed, because with one swift motion he was buried inside of her wetness. 

“Oh, fuck.” At the bottom of his spine, her ankles rested ushering his body forward. It was magical being this close to someone again. It had been far too long. 

“Mmmh. You’re so big.” Nel moaned loudly. It didn’t take long for Arthur to catch onto her drift, slowly moving in and out. Their eyes locked, not wanting to look away. Half lidded and filled with lust. 

“Nel…” 

She was stretched to the limit, but almost too tight for his massiveness. It was both thick and long. Despite childbirth, she was tighter than ever after years of loneliness. Outside of this moment, she hadn’t been attracted to anyone since waking from her two hundred year old slumber. Until now. 

“Keep going.” The pace was slow, almost painfully so, but it did prolong the inevitable. But with one hard snap, Nel couldn’t take it anymore. “ _ Harder. _ ” And Arthur was more than happy to comply with her wishes. 

The pace was now brutal and grunts echoed out. The snap of his hips into her pelvis made the whole world spin. And when he sunk those sharp teeth into the sensitive skin of her neck, Nel did the same on him. They were shamelessly biting and sucking everywhere on each other, she even went so far as to scratch his back raw. It was going to sting in the morning, but none had a care in the world for that right now. In this moment, two bodies were just one. It was bliss. 

“I’m gonna-” The woman didn’t even have time to finish the sentence before her orgasm rushed through her. Completely wrecked and overstimulated, she shook. Not hard or uncontrollably, but enough for Arthur to feel the effects. Of course, her tightening around him just made it so much better. He shouldn’t have, but Arthur emptied himself inside of her. Nel groaned and he grunted loudly, rolling off her. 

They were a panting mess of limbs, lying next to the other daring not move. When her sight returned, Nel turned to her lover. Arthur was just as much a wreck as she was. It was a welcomed change to see that Cornelia had just as much of an effect on him as he had on her. Like a spell being broken, electric impulses fled their bodies. 

“So that happened.” It sounded like regret when it really wasn’t. She hadn’t meant for it to. 

“Yeah. I’m glad it did.”

“So am I.” The initial awkwardness came back, leaving her cold and shivering. The Elder’s quarters were usually kept a little bit cooler. “Do you have a shower?” A smile adorned his face. 

“I might.” Leading his lover to a door in the back of a cabinet, he turned the water on. It grew instantly warm, earning two moans. Arthur handed her some soap and some shampoo that he had acquired earlier in the month. 

“Thanks.” It felt so natural to be naked in her presence, as if it she saw him for what he truly was. No judgement when Nel glanced at his scar or his body. Nor was there when Arthur looked at hers. Nel was the most beautiful woman he had ever set his eyes upon. And for once in his life, Arthur was happy. 

An embrace so tender it was as if they weren’t touching at all. The light was just as dimmed as in the Elder’s quarters, barely illuminating in the cramped space. Cornelia turned to face him, gliding the foaming soap between nimble fingers. They set upon his chest, rubbing it in with finesse. He did the same for her. 

“What?” He finally asked.

“I just… You came inside of me didn’t you?” His head was on fire until it just went cold. Like solid ice. 

“Why?”

“Because I can feel it running down my legs.” And sure enough, when his eyes wandered lower a string of seamen was dripping from her. “It’s okay, I just… I think I should go see Cade. To get some birth control. This is new and I don’t want to screw it up by bringing a child into the mix.” He understood. 

“Plus you’re still mad at me, aren’t you?” A subtle shook. 

“I’m really not. You showed great restraint today. Despite your beliefs, you let me save Danse. I just hope you’ll keep your word.” The water was growing colder against their skins, signaling that it was time to hurry up. Washing off in a haste, both of them stepped out. Arthur handed her a clean towel before drying himself off. 

“I’m a man of my words. So long as Danse isn’t seen by the brotherhood, nothing will happen. That I can promise you.” She desperately wanted to tell him that Danse was safe, that he was with a family that understood him and loved him. Sanctuary was the perfect place for the ex-Paladin and the brotherhood never operated that far out west. But she just couldn’t find it within herself to bring Arthur down. This was their moment, and theirs alone. So with that, Maxson picked her up, walking towards the door. 

He led his lover back to bed, gently placing her closest to the wall. It’s something completely special, falling asleep next to someone you love. As the night grew quiet, so did they. Sleep came fast, wrapped up in each other.    
  


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**   
  


A year and a half. Arthur glanced over at the date on the terminal. Today, it had been a year and a half since that night. Over time, they had both opened up to each other. ‘I love you’s’ came easy and feeling it came even easier. And no one was none the wiser. 

Keeping it quiet had proven difficult, but by some miracle it had worked. Because of the other Elders, neither Arthur nor Cornelia wanted to reveal the nature of their relationship. That was until the blasted morning Cade decided to punish them all. 

“May I have your attention!” Every head whipped around, watching the knight-captain as he stood atop a chair in the back of the mess hall. Several people speculated on what it was about. Arthur stood leaned against the wall, watching the scene unfold. “It has come to my attention that several STD’s has been circling around the Prydwen.” There was soft giggling going around. “Simmer down! As I was saying, there has been an outbreak of sexually transmitted diseases that can only come from one thing.” People took it as a joke, until Cade explained. “It’s a disease commonly contracted from intercourse with the ghoul species.” 

A somber silence fell, with everybody looking from person to person trying to figure out who might have spread it. No one had come forward. 

“Now, since no one has admitted to such a disgraceful act, I and Lancer Captain Kells as well as the rest of the Proctors has decided that enough is enough. Everyone, get up and form a line. This is a form of punishment so everyone is required to participate.” Confused, people started forming a row starting with Knight Lucia who should currently be down in logistics. 

“Sir, may I ask-”

“I will be asking the questions. Knight Celine Lucia, are you having sexual relations with anyone at the moment?” Arthur froze and choked on his own spit. Nel was in the middle of the line and she had the exact same expression. There was no way she was getting away with this. Cade issued her birth control, so the man must know. 

“Yes, sir.” What would have normally brought on laughter was now met with silence. 

“Within the ranks?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Alright, then I will need the title, first name and last name of your current sexual partner so that they can concur or deny.” After some initial fidgeting the knight spoke up. 

“Initiate James Clark, sir.” No one seemed surprised by that, since they had both been brought into the brotherhood roughly during the same time. 

“Initiate Clark, step forward.” James was standing right in front of the knight Captain. “Do you concur?” 

“Yes, sir.” Cade scribbled it down on a clipboard filled with many pages. 

“And is this the only sexual contact either one of you has had during the last two years in the Commonwealth?” They both nodded. “Very well, you may go. I expect the two of you to drop by my office for a blood test at your earliest convenience.” Scurrying off like there was fire in their asses, the doctor called for the next person. 

A flurry of emotions wisped through him, like something was knocking the wind out of him. Of course, Arthur knew that even he was not safe from this scrutiny. But he dared not get in line since she already was. In a way Arthur was enjoying the last moments of freedom before it was out in the open.

“-Very well, knight. Dismissed… Paladin Cornelia Parker.” And boom goes the dynamite. Since Danse’s ‘execution’ Kells and himself had decided that Parker should take his place…  _ Its  _ place he had to remind himself. 

“Paladin, are you currently having sexual relations with another member of the crew?” Deciding to make this as heinous and mortifying as possible the Paladin answered crudely. 

“You know I am.” 

“Still, I need you to give his title first name and last name… Paladin?” Nel suddenly reconsidered. She didn’t want to play a game anymore. 

“I’m not at liberty to say.” Cade pursed his lips before scribbling something down. 

“Actually, Paladin, as a doctor I have the right to force a response out of you. So speak. I will need to ascertain the origin of the disease and who might have spread it around. If you fail to comply, I will only have to assume that it has been you.” Arthur’s hands tightened into a fist. Nel muttered something under her breath. 

“What was that Paladin? I didn’t quite hear you, I thought you said-”

“Elder Arthur Maxson.” She all but screamed. Shocked gasps and baffled expressions were all that he saw when looking around. 

“Yeah… That’s what I thought you said.” Looking as shocked as the rest of the crew, Cade turned to him instead. “Ehm… Elder… Do you concur?” 

“I concur.” 

“I see… Well then, have either one of you been having sexual relations with anyone besides each other in the past two years?” 

“No, sir.” Nel replied. Arthur agreed. They were steady, even having talked about tying the knot soon. 

“Very well… How long has this been going on?” Everyone else was still shocked while Cade had seemed to get over it. In the corner Proctor Ingram was cackling and slapping her metal knees. 

“That’s a little bit unfair, you didn’t ask anyone else that.” The Elder was about to reply, but Nel had had enough of embarrassing moments for one lifetime. This is so not how she wanted to reveal her relationship. With one finger pointed squarely at him, she yelled. “I swear to fucking God Arthur, if you say another word you won’t be getting laid for at least a month!” People around gasped rather than laughed, but Ingram could not stop her fit. Soon people followed suit. Arthur opened and closed his mouth several times, looking more like a gaping fish each time. 

“Well… The lady has spoken.” Mary said between breaths. “She’s really got you whipped, Maxson.” The Elder was mortified. 

“I am not ‘whipped’, Proctor.” 

“Yeah right, and my name isn’t Mary. Either way, this will make for a pretty interesting story to your kids. About how you revealed your relationship to the entire crew.” Nel ran up to Ingram about to beat the woman senseless when Maxson intervened. 

“Hey, Nel. Enough.” In the end he had to pick her up by the waist as she was kicking and screaming. “That’s enough. There will be no murder of the Proctor today. Understood?” Mockingly, Nel replied when he’d let her go. 

“Understood. Now if you would all excuse me, I would like to jump off the deck sans power armor.” Nel left, heading for the exit. 

“Well congratulations on your relationship, sir. It’s really a welcomed change to see you happy. Now about that, I do believe that she was serious.” People stood frozen in the spot. The Elder pursed his own lips, wiggling them around slightly. 

“She’s bluffing.” But when the clanking of her shoes hit the ladder Arthur sprung into action. “Don’t you dare, Nel. Don’t you fu- just stop walking away from me.” 

In the mess hall stood a gaping mass of people, witnessing the scene unfold as if though it was a movie. And then there was only laughter, because the irony of the situation was just too fucking good not to.    
  


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**   
  


“So how serious is it?” It had been Quinlan who had first dared to ask. They had decided to face the music, so to speak and finally get out of his…  _ their  _ quarters. After a lot of talking down and some very confused deck scribes as witnesses, Nel had finally stepped down from the ledge. The woman had jumped into his waiting arms. Currently they were all sitting down, having dinner. 

“As a heart attack.” Nel responded. It was true, they were extremely steady not even once broaching the subject of calling it quits. When love is real, there’s nothing that can stop it. Not even the fear of getting found out. 

“So you’ve been pulling the wool out from under our eyes for the past two years?” Fearing that Cornelia’s threat had been real, Arthur kept stum. There had only been one such incident in the past, and he really didn’t feel like repeating it. 

“A year and a half.” She continued when Arthur didn’t. A light tap on his forearm broke the spell. “You can talk about it too you know. Besides I was bluffing.” 

“About jumping off the ledge?” He asked.

“Well, at the moment I really meant it. No, I mean the whole not getting laid for a month thing. I really didn’t mean that.” A faint blush dusted his cheeks. Trying to spit out something remotely close to sentence proved to be futile. 

“So you were bluffing about that?” Proctor Ingram was currently picking at the food on her tray, picking it up with a spoon to let it slowly fall back. It was mirelurk stew day aboard the Prydwen. Of course Arthur had started scratching his beard the moment the aroma hit his nostrils. 

“Yup. He and I both know that there’s no chance I would have been able to hold out for that long.” It was to some degree humiliating, but they both decided they owed at least the higher ranking members answers. It was only fair. 

“And why is that?” The only female Proctor aboard, asked. 

“Because the sex is just too damn good.” Arthur felt like a boy-toy. Like he wasn’t even there. Just two women discussing their relationships. 

“That so? Well, I can certainly get that. I myself have been feeling delightfully refreshed as of late. Calum is a life saver.” Since the whole ordeal earlier, people had started opening up about what was once in the dark. 

“Really, well I didn’t think-” Nel started saying before she was rudely interrupted by Teagan. 

“Mary, please. This is bad enough as it is. We don’t need to dig our graves any further.” Well  _ almost  _ everybody was opening up. Proctor Teagan was still a hard case to crack. 

“What, I’m only telling the truth. We get to scrutinise them, so it’s only fair. Plus women are talking here, honey. Right now, you’re air.” Calum looked displeased with the response, but kept quiet letting them continue.

“So had any pregnancy scares yet?” Beside Nel, Arthur was choking on the stew. She had to slap his back a few times for it to go down smoothly. Once he was out of the line of danger, Nel kept her hand there. It was good not having to hide. 

“No. I’ve been on birth control for the past year and a half.” Ingram raised her brows, pursed full lips and nodded. 

“Ever think about quitting?” Nel shook her head.

“Not really. I mean someday, but right now it’s not an option. We’re both busy people and bringing a kid into this world would just be stupid.”

“But you want kids?” Quinlan countered. 

“Yes. I want as many as he’s willing to give me.” Cade grunted. Actually grunted. Of course it would fall under his line of duty to bring them into this world. Unless she was to have them somewhere else. Nel had heard about the doctors in the Citadel. Something they had discussed on more than one occasion. 

“So where do you set the limit? Come on, every woman has an absolute limit.” Brown. Ingram’s eyes were brown, just like Danse’s. 

“Somewhere between sixteen and twenty.” When Arthur didn’t get shocked the others around the table understood. This conversation had come up before. 

“That’s a lot of kids.” Again, Cade grunted.

“Yes. I’ve always wanted a big family. Before the war… Well. Nate told me that he set the limit to one. He never really wanted a family to begin with.” It saddened Arthur slightly when she spoke of her husband. At least the wedding ring was gone. Buried inside of Sanctuary, she’d said. 

“But you still married him?” Teagan spoke. “What, I’m still air or something?” 

“I did. Because I loved him. But that time has long since passed. Nate was the past and Arthur’s my future.” It brought a smile to his face when Nel spoke like that. 

“So when are you getting hitched?” Cornelia laughed. “What?” Ingram once again asked.

“We’ve talked about it for quite some time. But it would mean having to come forward. Apparently I have to win over the counsel as well as all of you.” She gestured to the people sitting down with them. “Without your approval, there isn’t a chance in the world that this could happen.” Nel pointed between her and Arthur. 

“That is true, Paladin.” Marcus Quinlan was sometimes a horse's ass, but Nel was pretty sure he had good intentions behind that sour face. “You have my vote.”

“I second.” Ingram said. 

“I agree.” Teagan chimed in. 

“I can’t in good faith…” Nel feared the worst. Cade didn’t seem pleased. “Say no to this. You’re obviously in love and who am I to break something so beautiful as love off? I suppose we should start calling you Lady Maxson then.” 

So that’s the story of how Cornelia Parker won over the Proctors and with them, the east coast branch of the Brotherhood of steel. Without them, nothing that came could have happened. Over a bowl of Mirelurk stew it was decided. 

Though it wasn’t until a month later that Arthur had finally gotten down on one knee to propose. Fear hung heavy in the air. Maxson couldn’t remember the last time he had been that scared. Scared that she would reject and walk away. 

She hadn’t. That night, they made love. The sweetest kind. Finally it seemed like there was only cloud free skies and sunshine in their future. 

_ But trying times were ahead.  _   
  


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 

“What is all of this?” The Castle was buzzing with people with decorative lights hanging from wires, lighting up the night. 

“It’s our engagement party of course. Normally you would have gotten a bachelor party and I would have gotten a bachelorette, but this seemed better.” Preston was chasing Piper up the stairs, wanting to see the sky with his newfound love. They hadn’t been together for that long, but when love is right…

“Engagement party? And that is?” Nel had invited the higher ranking officials within the brotherhood along with the Minutemen. Some lower ranking knights and scribes had been invited because of their personal relations with both the Elder and his fiancée. 

It had been four months since the engagement had been made official. The wedding was fast approaching and it gave her an idea. Finally giving in to Piper, and Cait’s, excessive begging Nel had finally said yes to the party. They, plus Haylen, would be her bridesmaids. Haylen would however be the maid of honor. 

Moral was high with booming music and tables placed in the courtyard for people to sit down at during the actual meal. It consisted of soups, deathclaw stakes, brahmin burgers, molerat on sticks and well as fancy lad snacks and other goodies they had managed to scavenge before the date. 

But what was most sought after was the fish. Nel had found a lake where radiation was low enough for it to thrive. Preston and Ronnie had asked what to do with it all. There were some debates until Nel finally decided. With potatoes grown from Finch farm, Cornelia had made fish and chips. It hadn’t been easy finding a working fryer, but damn the one who gives up. 

“An engagement party is where you celebrate the engagement, what did you think?” Proctor Ingram had finally gotten out of her power armor frame, now standing on new metal legs. Nel had gotten Sturges to construct them. They worked wonders, Mary stated, being able to finally be free of that blasted armor. 

“Well alright. So what’s a bachelor party then?” Nel smirked, taking his hand in hers. 

“Well, it would basically be the groom celebrating his last day of freedom before getting married. It would usually involve a lot of booze and a lot of strippers.” He didn’t quite understand what it was. “Strippers are people who take their clothes off for money.” 

“Now why would I want that? I can get that for free with you.” Playfully she swatted his arm. 

“Rude. It was sort of a thing that happened back then. It was tradition. Not that I ever had one. Let me rephrase that, not that I ever  _ wanted  _ one. Of course, they wouldn’t get completely nude.” They were finally seated by their table where the Proctors were chatting away. 

“Now where’s the fun in that?” The violin and the alcohol lifted everyone’s spirits. Until someone dampened it. “Hey, Nel… Is he here?” She knew to whom he was referring. The ex-Paladin.

“No.”

“Please don’t lie to me Nel. I just want to talk to him.” His tone was hushed. Not that it was necessary. The entire brotherhood already knew that Danse was alive. It was met with mixed responses. All from rage to joy. Mostly joy though. 

“He’s in the basement… He didn’t think it was a good idea to be seen here.” Richard Danse was still very much scared. Of getting executed if he was to set foot outside the Castle walls. He did however make the occasional trip to Sanctuary to visit the people there. They were the only ones who were nice to him. 

“Why don’t you go and get him? I have a goose unplucked with the man.” It didn’t bode anything good, Nel thought. “It’s nothing bad, Nel. I promise. Please just work with me on this one.” And in that moment, she couldn’t bring herself to deny her husband to be. 

Cornelia got out of her seat, stalking off deep inside the Castle.    
  


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**   
  


“Are you out of your mind, soldier?” Danse still hadn’t dropped that title every time he addressed her. Habits are hard to break. “What makes you think that every brotherhood soldier up there won’t turn a gun on me the moment I show my face?” Danse pointed to the ceiling. The room was moderately cold, sending goosebumps to her skin. 

Her current attire consisted of a beautiful sequin dress she had found in Diamond City. The woman at the clothing store had gotten her husband snatched up by the Institute. Nel wanted to desperately help her out, but it had been too late. 

“I can assure you that I am of sound mind. Arthur just wants to talk. He, or anyone else, tries anything I will be on their asses like bloatflies on brahmin shit. I’ve got your back, Danse.” It took some coaxing but at last the Paladin gave a sigh of defeat. 

“Fine. But if I die you’ll have to tell Haylen how I feel. Deal?” 

“Actually. You tell her yourself. She’s here tonight. Aaand… She’s going to be my maid of honor at the wedding.” It was no secret that the ex-Paladin had feelings for the scribe. Quite deep feelings. 

“I can’t. You know why. I’m a synth. Emily would never accept me.” Emily Haylen was one of the most kindhearted people Cornelia knew. There wasn’t a day that she hadn’t mourned the passing of her superior officer. That is until she’d found out the truth. 

She had begged Nel to spare his life, out of loyalty or love she wasn’t sure. But the agreement she’d made with Arthur made her unable to say a word to anyone within the ranks. 

“Emily would accept you, Richard. She loves you or are you so blind that you don’t see it? I mean seriously, you should have seen her face when I told her you were alive. She broke down and cried, hugging me and even kissed me. On the cheek of course, but it was a kiss nonetheless. If I wasn’t happily engaged, you’d have some competition for her heart you know.” He knew she was joking of course, but it didn’t make reality any less painful. 

“We can never be. She deserves so much more than me. Emily deserves a  _ man _ , not a machine. Someone who can give her children. To grow old with. And I can’t give her that.” But then, Nel said something that changed his entire world.

“Richard. When I looked through the data the Institute had, I found records on you. Do you want me to read them out?” Nel had a photographic memory, which had come in handy in a lot of situations. It helped her win fights, but moments like this is when she thanked God for the ability. 

“Go for it.” 

“ _ M7-97, sex: Male, Created: 2260. Shows signs of aging despite no chemical growth hormone being issued to the unit. Has gone through puberty and even grew into a staggering height. A fertility test proved positive which is so far unprecedented. Unit is defective and will be euthanized. _ ” Danse watched her in disbelief. 

“You’re lying.”

“I’m really not. There’s even a holotape to back me up on this. You were the exception, Danse. Not long after that was made, M7-97 ceased to exist. Danse, don’t you see? You’re more human than any synth that has ever been created. After that data was recorded, you went missing from the Institute. I spoke to scientist down there. He got you out. Because of your abilities you were a danger to the Institute. They had been claiming synths weren’t human but when you came along, it was disproved. Instead of coming forward with this information they chose to discard you. Like you were garbage. But you’re not, Richard. One day, you will die of old age. One day you can have kids of your own. And there’s nothing anyone can say that will dispute that fact. I have the evidence. Had it not been for that chip in your brain, you’d probably be human.” It took some time for the information to sink in, but when it did Danse threw himself onto her. His muscled arms wrapped around her ever so tightly. 

“Thank you, Nel.”

“Of course, Richard. I gave a copy of that data to the Railroad. They’ve confirmed… And so has Quinlan. They miss you, Danse. The brotherhood actually misses you.” There was no more hiding. He would face his fears and meet the people he had once called brother’s and sister’s. 

“So let’s not keep them waiting any longer.”    
  


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**   
  


Danse hung back behind the door, chickening out. 

“What if they really don’t miss me. What if this is a coop to get me out in the open? What if-”

“Hey. Enough, Danse. I trust Arthur. And you trust me. He’s a man of his word which means that when the man says he just wants to talk, he really does just want to talk.” A metaphorical kick in the ass later, the ex-Paladin stepped into the light for the first time that evening. 

Maxson was shocked to see his old friend. And so was everyone from the brotherhood of steel. Arthur rose in his seat, greeting Danse.

“Richard. So glad you could join the festivities. Please, take a seat.” Danse did so reluctantly, treading carefully as if he was walking into a den full of deathclaws. Once seated a beer was pushed in front of him. He gladly accepted. “Perhaps we should get an opener-” But Danse ripped the cap off with his bare hands. “Or not. Your call.” 

Arthur took a seat next to his wife to be, putting one hand at the small of Nel’s back. Windstill nights like these were his favorite. It reminded Arthur of their talk on the foredeck. The night where the knight had revealed a lot about herself. Now, that woman was no longer a knight but a Paladin. And his fiancée. 

“So… What’s this about?” It was a cautious question directed at nobody in particular. 

“I just wanted to see an old friend, is that so wrong?” Arthur countered. Danse wasn’t buying it. 

“That friend is a synth, which the doctrine is quite clear on is not someone you should even be having a conversation with. You didn’t call me up here just to chat. You have an ulterior motive. So let’s hear it.” The tension was thick in the air. After the silence came the response. 

“Straight to the point then. I want you to return to the brotherhood of steel. Despite your situation, I still believe you’d make a valuable resource to us.” Spoken like a true diplomat. And quite a few crooked politicians and corrupt judges she’d had the displeasure of meeting in her time as a lawyer. It didn’t sit right with Nel to hear him speak like that. 

“I’m a synth, Maxson. I can’t return to the brotherhood.” 

“You took an oath, Paladin. I would like for you to honor that oath by returning to your duties. The Proctors and I have spoken and we felt that you deserve a second chance. Richard, you had no idea what you were when you joined us. You’re not here to spy on the brotherhood. Danse, you fled the confines of that hell, believing that the world above ground would be your salvation. So let this be just that.” 

“And what of the people who’d oppose to this decision. What would you do about them?” A quick chug of ice cold gwinnett stout later, there was a reply. 

“We’ll beat them bloody and knock some sense into their skulls.” Ingram spoke with fiery passion in her voice, proudly puffing her chest out. It made Nel’s own swell with pride. 

“I can’t return as a Paladin. The other Elder’s would never allow it.” 

“You’re quite right, Danse. You can’t return as a Paladin…” Danse hated himself. “That’s why I would like for you to return as Sentinel.” Eyes wide, Richard’s met Arthur’s. 

“Elder. You can’t be serious!” Danse exclaimed, rising from the chair, anger dripping from his once calm voice.

“I can assure you that I’m quite serious, Danse. The choice is ultimately yours, but I would like for you to consider it seriously before giving your reply. As for the other Elders, well… I never really cared about what they thought. I’m marrying the woman of my dreams, one that they would most likely never accept. I don’t care what they think of all this. My happiness is what matters when it comes to who I marry or not. And without you this would never have been possible. Had Nel not answered that call, you would have never been able to send word to us. Nor would you have been able to initiate her into the ranks. And because of her, I am a better man. I now see the error of our ways and the lies we’ve been blanketed in from the very start.  _ You…”  _ Maxson pointed at Danse. “Are the reason that I’ve decided to break a truce with the Railroad. Any and all synths that escape when we blow the Institute back to hell will be brought to them. The doctrine shall be re-written to allow all of this to be possible. We will succeed or we will die trying.” 

“And if the council disagrees.” Arthur smiled. 

“Well… Then I suppose we’ve got ourselves a new separate branch of the brotherhood of steel. Like Nel says, I won’t turn my back on my friends or the people who have earned my trust. And I consider you both of those things. Which is why, no matter what you decide, I would like for you to stand up for me at our wedding. As my best man.” Danse was baffled. Completely shocked by the sudden disregard for the rules. Richard sat back down, listening to the Elder continue. 

“If you choose not to return to the brotherhood know that we won’t hold it against you. I hear that you’ve made quite the life for yourself. You’ve certainly been helping the Minutemen quite a lot.” It was true, Danse had been godsent. If not for him, many settlements would go undefended and unfed. Richard was a brilliant mechanic, coming from years of working on power armor. It proved useful when Nel had been too busy with other engagements aboard the airship. He’d walked from farm to farm setting up defeces and handing out food and crops to starving settlers. In her eyes, Richard Danse was an angel. 

“I suppose I have… I don’t know what to say, Elder. To return to the brotherhood… I… I’ve dreamed about that for a long time now. But because of what I am, that has been impossible. Until now.” In the corner of his eye a woman approached slowly, not wanting to interrupt the conversation. But when his head turned, she flew to his side like Danse had done to Nel, and wrapped herself tightly around him. Even going so far as to sit down on his lap. 

“Danse.” 

“Haylen. What are you doing?” A lot of people were staring at this point. 

“Something I should have done a long time ago.” She kissed him, and Danse reciprocated. When they pulled back a somber expression donned his features. 

“I’m a synth, Haylen. It’s forbidden.” Arthur finally lost his patience.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Danse. Enough. You be happy or so help me God, yes I said it Nel-” In her eyes it was wrong to take the lord’s name in vain. “I will smack you silly. Understood?” It was the Elder in him mixed with Arthur that made Danse see his true colors. This was a man that truly cared for him. 

“I’m still-”

“Danse. Not another word. You love the woman?” 

“Yes.”

“And do you love him, Haylen?” 

“I do, sir.” 

“Then stop fighting it. Believe me, I’ve tried it and let me tell you it’s complete insanity. It leaves you with a terrible heartburn and angriness that just won’t go away. This is coming from a man that’s found it and it’s the best damn thing that has ever happened to me. Synth or no synth, you’re still a man. And when a man loves a woman-”

“Can’t keep his mind on nothing else.” Nel sang. It was a song from before the war, she explained. “Sorry, carry on.” 

“No, actually I was done. If they’re done fighting it so am I. Are you? Done fighting it?” Haylen eyed Danse, biting her lower lip. Richard chuckled before kissing her soft lips. 

“Yes… Yes I think we are.” The fight was finally over. It had taken years, but it was finally over. Because there was only one thing in the world that could bring you up from the lowest depths of hell… It was love that brought them together. It was love that set them free. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, holy damn. So I did warn you about the smut, so there's that. I'm not really that good a writing explicit sexual material, but I think I did a pretty good job this time at least ^^ A lot of angst and a lot of humor in one chapter. The whole reveal was hard as hell to write, but funny as hell. I figured "Hey, these people are stubborn, there's no way they would tell everyone about their relationship so they might just need a push." Yeah... Like that. So anyways thank you so much for reading. The next chapter will be the final, so stay tuned for that ^^ Until next time, JA NE!


	3. The Seven acts of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And with these seven acts of love, the puzzle was finally complete.

“Don’t be so damn stubborn, you big lug. Go see Cade at once.” It was a week before the wedding and the stress was finally getting to the both of them. Nel’s stress presented itself in eating as well as random bouts of insomnia as well as some outbursts of either laughter or anger. Arthur however.

“I’m fine, Cornelia.” His voice was raw and a cough erupted from the back of his throat. It had been one hell of a month. A couple of nights ago, Arthur had complained of a pain in the back of his neck and the next a fever had almost taken him. She’d found him in his chair, too hot to the touch and delusional. 

“No you’re really not. Your fever is a hundred and four. People have died for less you know. So please do me a favor and just go see Cade so I don’t have to drag a corpse down the aisle on Sunday.” There was no arguing with a woman right before her wedding. He’d learned that the hard way. 

All of her friends were coming.  _ All  _ of them. Even the damn mutie. It had taken some convincing, but the Proctors had agreed. Reluctantly so, he might add. But this was a time of celebration and peace. 

“Ok, ok, I’ll go. There’s just one small thing.” He cringed.

“And that is?”

“I can’t get out of bed. I’m really trying here. It’s like my joints are solid bone.” The stiffness had not escaped her eyes. It was difficult to even get him to the bathroom, let alone walk all the way to the sickbay. 

“Alright. I will go get Cade. Will you be alright without me for a while?” He nodded. Leaning down, she attempted to place a kiss on his lips. “What is it now? I can’t kiss my husband?” 

“One, not your husband ye- nevermind. Second, you’ll get sick.” She snorted at him. 

“Yeah, as if. I never get sick… I just need a little love. It’s been over three days. And I’m stressed out of my mind! I just need a little kiss, that’s all!” She was so sexually frustrated, Nel swore that at any moment she would crawl out of her own skin. 

“Alright. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” A chaste peck on the lips would have to do for now. It was all he could manage without being out of breath. 

“Alright. So let me go get Cade. Don’t-”

“Die, I know.” He finished her sentence. It was nice to see her smile at least. 

“Good man. Now lie back. I’ll be back soon.” 

“Quit hovering woman. Go get the good doctor.” Arthur grew mean when he was tired. Because of the cold, neither one of them had slept especially well as of late. It was hard to when he woke up every hour or so in a coughing fit. 

She left without a word. The hallucinations were long since gone, but the memories were still there. Arthur had dreamt of her before the war. Of how he’d wished he could have seen her then. To witness it. To be a part of it. For it to be him rather than Nate. 

He’d dreamt of the grass underneath their bare feet as they strolled casually through the park. Sitting down in one of the swans to ride under the afternoon sun. A picnic here, a stolen kiss there. She wearing a beautiful baby pink dress and him in shirt and slacks. Coming home to her cooking with a baby on her hip, just gotten home herself from a day of work. Kissing her before kissing the baby. 

To hear little footsteps running down the hall as their other children came out from their rooms, greeting their dad. Hearing about her day and tell her about his. Sitting down for dinner with their six children, patting her rounding belly. Them asking questions about what to name it and them laughing. Of her doing the same with him eventually joining in. 

To tuck all of them in at night before retiring for the night into his own quarters. His wife lying in between the sheets, propped up by some pillows and reading some book in latin. Reading the last paragraph for him before turning out the lights. Making love to the woman of his dreams and falling asleep next to her to begin the next day anew. Dreaming they would take trips everywhere and nowhere at all. Just driving mindlessly until they reached a good spot to rest. Eating at diners and backpacking their way through the wilderness. 

Finally seeing the snow, feeling it against his skin. Sledding with his children down the hill, building snowmen and lying down making snow angels. Chastising the smallest of the Maxson kids for licking a pole ultimately getting her tongue stuck there. Of him forgiving her since she was still too young. 

Riding roller coasters, eating ice cream, taking care of them and shielding them from danger. Picking them up from school and sending them to college. Seeing them grow up and get families of their own. Growing old with the woman he still wasn’t sure was just a dream. A beautiful dream indeed. 

“Arthur!” He’d almost fallen asleep when she burst through the doors. Cade followed in tow with Danse right after him. The man had taken the Elder up on his offer, and not long after becoming Sentinel. There was even talk of a marriage of his own soon enough. 

“I’m alive. Don’t worry Nel.” But Nel would always worry for her man. It was a primal instinct. Losing a mate a second time would break her into tiny little pieces that no one could ever glue back together. 

“Of course I worry. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She settled down in the bed, careful not to lie to close. Since their engagement, Arthur had ordered a bigger bed for him and his fiancée. They couldn’t very well sleep in the one from before. He still wasn’t sure how they’d managed to squeeze the both of them into it. 

“Elder, I’m giving you some med-x and a stimpack. You should try to sleep. Parker, I need you to keep him hydrated and well rested. His fever is going to break soon. If it spikes any higher you let me know. Take this.” She was handed a thermometer. “Check his temperature every hour or so. I’ll come in regularly to check in. Now I suggest you both get some sleep.” She smiled.

“Will do, Cade. And thank you.” Danse was still hovering, unsure of what to do. But there was worry in his eyes as well as hers. “Danse, he’s going to be alright.”

“I damn well hope so. I’m not ready to take over.” The Sentinels job was to succeed the Elder in case of his untimely death. It horrified the man. 

“And you won’t just yet. But when I-”

“Goodnight.” He abruptly left the couple. 

“Rude… I was just going to tell him some news.” Nel carefully stroked his chest with her nimble fingers. 

“What news, dear?” It had become her thing now. Finding cute little nicknames for him. Arthur didn’t mind it one bit. It was rather cute when she called him honey, dear, sweetheart amongst other things. 

“I got word from the Citadel a couple of days ago. They want me to become high Elder. I’ve yet to respond, but it’s only a matter of time when it’s unavoidable. Since a chapter will be established here when we leave, there needs to be a new Elder.” She playfully smacked him. He grunted in response.

“Get out of here. Are you serious?” Arthur nodded at his woman. “Danse is going to freak when you tell him. Make sure that he’s sitting down, falling over is a bitch in power armor. Who do you think he’ll name as Sentinel?” Of course, the answer was somewhat shrouded. There were many candidates that would suffice, but there had to be someone beyond a shadow of a doubt. 

“I think either Rhys or Brandis. Chances are he’ll appoint Haylen as Proctor. Neriah has requested to stay here.” 

“Who more do you think will stay?” It was a loaded question. Since his return, Danse had been met with many different emotions. All from acceptance to hate. 

“I don’t know. Haylen, Rhys, Brandis, Ingram, Teagan and some scribes have already requested to stay within the new chapter. I don’t believe they’re ready to leave or that they’ll ever be.” Cornelia laughed, pecking his neck as she placed her head in the junction of his neck and shoulder.

“Yeah, the Commonwealth has a way of making you fall in love.” He chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

“It really does.”    
  


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**   
  


And so the day of the wedding rolled around, bringing both glee and nervosity. The actual ceremony itself would be conducted down at the newly renovated part of the airport, right where the relay had once stood. Rubble and dirt had been cleared making the space probably the most pristine place in the Commonwealth. Chairs and benches had been placed out on either side of the aisle, but they had both made it abundantly clear that anyone could sit anywhere. In the old days the bride and groom both had their separate side of the church, but it was no longer the old days. And a marriage shouldn’t be about picking sides. It’s about earning an entirely new family. 

“Nel. Are you doing alright?” Emily was dressed in a deep purple dress with thick straps hanging on both her shoulders as well as two bands rolling off them. It was a little bit revealing, but it suited the scribe just fine. 

“I don’t even know how to fucking answer that.” The frills on the wedding gown followed her everywhere she went, making that awful noise. The dress itself was a gorgeous strapless, white gown that hugged Nel so tight she feared she might not ever be able to breath properly again. It had been those damn women at the Citadel’s fault. Underneath her left breast, a lonesome baby pink band hung. On top of the knot itself was a rose that someone had made specially for this day. 

“What’s wrong?” Nel grabbed her stomach, wanting desperately to throw up. 

“I fucking hate white. And this damn dress is suffocating me! I hate the necklace and the damn veil keeps annoying me. I don’t know if I can do this!” Before the war it was usual for a bride to freak out at her wedding. Post war… let’s just say arranged marriages totally removed that option. “Let’s just… Let’s just blow this joint and run away. Do you think he’ll hate me?” Emily’s heels clicked when she approached. The smaller woman undid the band, placing it neatly on top of the couch. Her and Arthur’s quarter had never felt more uninviting. 

“No, he won’t hate you. Maxson loves you with all his heart and he wants the chance to prove it to everybody today. He’s proved it to you time and time again, but today is the day when the rest of your lives begin. It’-”

“Haylen stop. Just go get Danse.” Nel started hyperventilating, ushering the other woman to run and go get the Sentinel. While standing there for a very long time, she had time to think. 

Nel did what she had done to Nate. Something he had seen in a movie. Imagine you and your partner, twenty years from now. Where are you? Do you have any kids? Are you happy? Because if you can’t imagine even twenty years from now, how can you agree to spend the rest of your life with them?

“Nel-”

“Sch, Danse not now. Just stand perfectly still for a moment.” And he did. 

On a warm summer’s eve, they were all sitting around the table out on the front porch. She knew exactly where this was. It was Croup manner, a settlement overrun by ghouls. Because of its unavailability, the settlers chose to ignore the beacon set up, instead walking several more miles to the next. She’d shut it down over time.

Around the table, two souls were chatting idly by as the sun set. Surrounding them were children of all sizes and ages, calling out for her. ‘Mother’. One even called her grandma. Just a small one, barely two years old. 

Beside her sat her husband, looking as if though he hadn’t aged a single day. A man who she had loved all along.

“Danse… there’s still time.” Opening her eyes, she was more certain than ever.

“Time for what?”

“Call for a Vertibird.”   
  


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 

Arthur was scared out of his mind as it was, but when his best man and best friend walked out with Haylen in tow, this day felt as if though it was crashing down. A shot of whiskey easily took care of the uneasiness in his soul, but the feeling of dread never really left. 

This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, but something was nagging him. What if she changed her mind? What if, years down the line, she decided to call it quits. As an Elder, Arthur could never divorce, but if his wife were to go missing… two years was all that it took before she would be officially declared dead. 

He gulped down another glass. Arthur knew what he wanted… But Nel had always been a free spirit. What if tying her down to him might inadvertently cut her wings? The wings she used to soar across the skies in his wildest fantasies. 

Roaring blades from a ‘bird caught his attention, bringing him back. By now, the Elder had learned the sound of his personal Vertibird. There was only three people who had access and authority to use it. 

One was Danse, then there was him and of course.

_ Oh no _

Arthur ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but it had been too late. He watched as the two of them flew off into the sun. And he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. 

Four o’clock finally rolled around as he was currently standing down at the airport. No bride to be seen and the ceremony was about to begin. She’d stood him up was the only thing he could think of. What a fool he had been to even think she’d wanted a monster like him for one second. 

“Where the hell is she?” Lottie Mcnamara was the wife of Nolan Mcnamara, the Elder of the lost hills. Because of the conflicts within Nolan's branch, he often felt too scared to leave his domain. Fearing that if he were to, someone else would take his place. The voices were hushed, but Arthur could hear them clear as day. “Everything is perfect! The dress is perfect, the wedding itself is perfect, the food will be perfect. What more can she want?” What more could she want indeed, he thought sarcastically. 

“Love, dear. Love.” Nolan replied to his sour wife. The woman could put a deathclaw to shame. 

“I knew we shouldn’t have agreed to this. We shouldn’t have let her sway Arthur. Now look at him, taking up arms with a synth.” Of course she was referring to Danse. “And those damn ghouls. Not to mention that damn mutant. Abominations the lot of them.” 

Truth often hurts, but love never does. If it’s right, love should never hurt. And yet the stabbing pain in his chest, told a different tale. He was about to give up. There was no point in waiting around for someone that would never be his again. He’d brought this on himself, letting her walk out of his life forever. 

“The bride-” Kells started.

“Is here.” Never in his life had he been so happy to hear her voice. A sweet alto tune, bringing sunshine wherever it went. “Sorry I’m late, time just flew away.” There was a hidden meaning behind it all. She was his time, the one that had flown off into the afternoon sun with another man. The one by her side. 

The dirt blonde was no longer wearing the strapless gown with frills on it, but a beautiful baby blue dress with a strap across her left shoulder. Her hair was braided, resting gently against her neck. In it, flowers hung decorating it. If they were going to get married, it would be under their terms. 

Arthur had gotten what he wanted because he was the Elder, choosing to dress in his normal attire. She however, had been hounded from the very start. Glass cracks under pressure, but this woman was not glass. She was a bird, finally free from the cage. And lord, was she beautiful. She was everything he wanted. 

Nel finally reached him, grasping his hand. The Sentinel stood behind him. The ceremony could finally begin. Kells was officiating, speaking in a deep baritone so that everyone present could hear.

“Now I believe the bride and groom have some vows they would like to share. Arthur.” He was about to reach into his breast pocket to remove the paper resting there, but stopped himself. The heart had so much more to say.

“Nel. You’re one of the kindest people I know. You have this way of making everyone feel welcome, of making everyone feel safe and wanted. You put the sun and the stars and even the moon to shame. You have a way of healing people, of fixing what’s broken. I was broken until I met you, refusing to see reality. I would rather make up lies to suit my truths, as you once said. To everyone here, you’re golden. You’re a friend, a protector and an angel… to me, you’re all of these things. But to me, you’re something more. Nel… you’re my home.” A ring was placed on her finger. One that was laced with promises and of love. No burdens, nothing forced. Weightless. 

“Wow…” Kells said. “Sorry. Cornelia.” 

“Arthur. Despite the hardships that has been thrown at us, you’ve proven to me that you’re not the man I met all those years ago. You’re capable of mercy and of greatness, but most importantly… of love. I stand here today, on our terms as I give the rest of eternity to you. In all of this, you’re my heaven. Today we stand as one, now and forever. My life, my heart and my love are yours. They always will be.”

“By the power invested in me, by the sword and the shield and eternal steel, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss.” In the background, cheering roared across the horizon. As he pressed her lips against his, he knew that they belonged together forever. And though the hard part wasn’t over, they would never be apart again. 

Because she had never truly left him, and never truly would again. Because from this day forward, they would forever be one. Some time during the night, Arthur turned to his wife, leaning in real close.

“Do you remember that night on the foredeck?” Nel nodded. “You said it was a special day. What was it?” She sighed deeply, gathering the strength.

“Mine and Nate’s anniversary.” Elder Maxson nodded, kissing his wife as the glasses clanked. “But now we’ve got our own. So let’s cherish that one.” She said once they withdrew.

“Let’s.” He replied.    
  


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**   
  


Arthur wanted to kill someone. Not really, but still just a little bit. The paperwork had stacked up on his desk ever since the wedding. The week before the big day had been nothing but nerves, unable to concentrate on anything. Of course, it had created that neat pile he so desperately wanted to light on fire. 

Not only that, but when the Elder had arrived in the mess hall, all the coffee was gone. No coffee for the Elder meant no paperwork. It was hell on earth. It would take at least another five minutes to brew a new pot. Papers heavy in hand, Arthur gave up, almost bumping into his wife. 

“Hey. What’s going on? You were gone when I woke up.” Out of all the things he loved about his wife, the way she made him feel was always the best. Despite the overhanging gloom, his heart rate calmed from its previous incessant drumming. 

“So much paperwork. I shouldn’t have put it off for so long.” Noticing the dormant pot and hot plate, she burst into a fit of giggles. “What are you laughing at?” 

“Dear husband. You require two things to function. One is coffee.” A passionate kiss snapped him out of the anger bubbling within. In her arms, it was impossible to be angry. 

“What’s the other?” She didn’t answer, simply handed over her own cup. It was warm to the touch, indicating that it was freshly brewed. Of course he had forgotten about the one in their quarters. A low grunt escaped him when the dark liquid caressed his tongue. 

“Let me take some of that off your hands. I was a lawyer, remember? Paperwork was sort of what I did.” Having no energy to argue, plus no one ever argued with Nel, he let the papers go. 

“Thank you. I’ve still got another mountain. But I guess you just shortened that considerably.” Leaning in, placing one hand against a broad chest, she whispered into his ear.

“The other is sex. Call it a reward for finishing your work. I’ll be waiting.” A devious smile danced across her lips. Nel laughed a little when she walked away, swaying her hips seductively.

The coffee that was usually bitter tasted that much sweeter now. 

 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 

A year had passed since the day of the wedding. Today was their anniversary and Arthur couldn’t be happier. A year ago today, the best thing that ever happened to him agreed to share the rest of her life with him. Saying heaven was in her arms was an understatement. 

The present he had picked out for her was sitting on top of the dresser, wrapped tightly in a box. Wrapping gifts had never been his strong suit, which is why he had given the task to a scribe. She had been staggeringly good, one that he was sure his wife would appreciate and comment on. 

The threat of the Institute was still a burden heavy on both of their shoulders, but if there was something the both of them had seen it had been trials. Hers in the form of courtrooms and hearings. His in the form of countless battles and lives lost. In a way there were not that different. 

A curt knock caught his attention. 

“Enter.” 

It was Danse looming in the doorway, still unsure of how to proceed. Since his banishment and return to the brotherhood it was like stepping on eggshells, as Nel had described it. 

“Elder, your wife is requesting your presence in the mess hall.” Arthur often wondered if the Sentinel felt guilty regarding his actions during the wedding. The man never slept with both eyes shut, still afraid to wake up and realize that it had been a trick or a cruel joke. That the banishment was actually still in effect. 

“At ease Richard. I’ll be there momentarily.” When the Sentinel didn’t move, Arthur felt inclined to ask. “Is something amiss?” It was like a block of solid ice between the two. Despite everything, and despite him being with Haylen, it was still tense. 

“I… I’m sorry. I just got some news and I’m not sure how to deal with the new information.” To calm down, Arthur applied something that always seemed to unnerve both of them… Whiskey. Uncorking the bottle, the Elder handed his Sentinel a generous amount. 

“So what are these news and why are they troubling you?” Sipping slowly, Danse was unsure of how to continue the conversation. The man was out of his power armor, only wearing the newly appointed officers uniform. It was black, much like Arthur’s own. The hood Danse usually wore with the orange flight suit was long since forgotten and discarded of. 

“Emily’s pregnant.” Arthur had never before in his life spat something out of his mouth in surprise, but kudos to Danse for picking the perfect moment. He coughed and hacked, desperately trying to clear his throat of the liquor.

“Wow… Congratulations.” Danse was pale, unyielding in his movements. “Danse. Are you unhappy?” 

“No… No I just. I came from the Wasteland, scrapping parts for survival. And then along came the brotherhood and with it my banishment. When I found out what I was, I never believed in my wildest dreams I’d be able to have a family. But Parker… ehm… Mrs. Maxson-”

“Danse, you’re allowed to call her Nel.” A mutual moment of understanding between the two of them was all it took to rid themselves of the barrier standing tall. It was now crumbling down. 

“Nel told me that I’d age, that I’d be able to have children of my own. I just don’t know how to process it all. To go from a simple orphan scavenging for survival to being a brotherhood soldier to a synth abomination only to end back in the brotherhood. It’s been a hell of a year. Well years. I just wonder if I’m going to be good enough for her and for the baby. What if I’m not a good father?” After what seemed like decades, Arthur spoke.

“Richard, do you want to have kids?” The question surprised him. 

“Yes.”

“Then you’ll be a great dad. If you want Emily and the baby in your life then you’re going to do everything in your power to make sure that they’re safe, that they’re loved and cared for. You’ve always been good enough for a family. Emily is a lucky woman, and so is whatever children you have.” Danse swallowed the last of the whiskey, placing the empty glass on the table in front of them. 

“I hope you’re right.” It was a somber reply. 

“Sentinel, whenever am I not?” With that, the ice melted and the comradery that they both believed they’d lost, came crawling out of its shelter.    
  


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**   
  


“Are you kidding me!? Oh my god, oh my god, oh. My. God!” And like a holotape stuck on repeat, the woman in front of him had done the same. With her gentle fingers, she withdrew the item from its box. 

“I can assure you, dear wife, that I am not. What do you think?” Arthur had his suspicions that she’d like it, but like with everything there was doubt. The item itself had taken two months to get ready and a further two weeks to get sent out to the Commonwealth via Vertibird. But now it was finally here, and Nel couldn’t be happier. 

“My own battle coat? It’s so amazing!” He couldn’t stop smiling at her reaction. It resembled his own, with some small minor details tweaked. For one, it was smaller cropping off behind her knees instead of the middle of her calves when she wore his. And the color was different. His own coat was leathery brown with the fleece being a cream color. Her coat was entirely black and had fur instead. Because of the inability to find many animals with actual fur, the scribes in the Capital Wasteland had come up with a better solution of using fake fur. One that was easily manufactured.

“I’m glad you like it. It looks good on you.” Her lips were wet and soft against his slightly chapped ones. Usually, they were both against public displays of affection, but every once in awhile was alright. Several people applauded, making Arthur wonder why the hell they were even starring in the first place.

“Thank you. Now, you have to open my gift.” He hadn’t even thought about that. Arthur just assumed that he would give her the coat, but hadn’t expected anything in return. She handed him a book, unwrapped and slightly torn. But whole enough to read without any dirt. It was antique, but for its age, in pristine condition. 

“A people’s history of the United States by Howard Zinn.” He read aloud. “What’s it about?” Casually, she stroked her hand against his cheek. 

“You claim you don’t want to repeat the mistakes of the past so I’m educating you. People keep getting snowed in on the whole ‘Great war’ shit, but they seem to conveniently forget the mistakes that came before that. It’s an actual recollection of events that made us the country we are today.” He flipped through a few pages catching words such as ‘women’s rights’ and ‘slavery and racism’. 

“I don’t know what to say.” And Arthur was really at a loss for words. She wanted him to see her world before all of this. To remind him that the Great war wasn’t the only thing that destroyed the world. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. Figured you might as well get something useful into that brain of yours. Anymore times of you banging your head against the headboard and you might forget how to speak.” Arthur, and many others caught the hidden meaning behind her words. Danse however, did not.

“I don’t understand. Are you frustrated, sir? Because banging your head against things is not a very well thought out solution.” In a way she loved both of these men. Arthur was the love of her life, the one she’d always want to come home to at the end of the day. But Danse was her brother. Her stupid and socially challenged one, but a brother nonetheless. Emily leaned in and whispered something into his ear. The next moment spoke volumes. Danse shifted from many shades of red, like a camelion. 

“Well…” Danse cleared his throat. “Congratulations on the… oh, hell.” Haylen could not stop laughing at her man, slapping her knees as she snorted uncontrollably. 

That coat did save her life more than once.    
  


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**   
  


“Liberty Prime will lead us straight to the ruins of the C.I.T at which point, we follow at a close distance. Our primary target will be Advanced Systems to place the charge on their so called actuator. Then we blow that place back to kingdom come and watch the ‘best hope for the Commonwealth’ burn to ashes.” Arthur had this way of speaking when speaking of enemies. 

The man,  _ her  _ man, often forgot the human factor. Tomorrow, many people would lose their lives because of them. But all he could think about was the mission. Nel always hated that part of him, but understood what it came from. Spending one's entire life fighting, from birth up to now, left little room to learn basic things such as compassion and love. 

Over the years, Cornelia had taught him the ways of kindness and of love, but compassion always came hard for him. Arthur was a romantic at heart and certainly had much place in his heart for people he loved. When he wanted he could even be lenient. But rarely compassionate. 

“While we break in and plant the charge, the Railroad’s goal will be to get as many synths as they can out of there. The Minutemen will take care of the civilians. I want to make one thing clear, anyone who surrenders will not come to any harm. That includes synths, scientists, civilians and even coursers. Anyone who is willing to lay down their gun will be brought to safety. No exceptions. Understood?” When Nel spoke, everyone listened. Weather it was because of her fierce determination and aura of authority or because of her ties to Arthur, she didn’t care. 

“Lady Maxson has spoken. Preston Garvey will lead the Minutemen through the water pipes as to not cause overcrowding in the relay and to take them by surprise. Desdemona will lead the charge for the Railroad as they will need to get teleported in right after us. We all have our orders, so let’s follow them. Elder, anything to add?” Danse asked. As a Sentinel, the two of them had gone over this plan at least twenty times already. Nel had been present with both the Railroad and the Minutemen on several occasions putting the finishing touches in place. 

“Nothing I can think of. Desdemona?” Over the last couple of months Desdemona and Dr. Carrington together with Deacon and Glory had been informed of every single step. Tinker Tom had even gotten the honor of making the bomb, working fiercely day and night to perfect it. 

“Just one. The synths Gen’s 1’s and 2’s are probably not going to be cooperative at all. But if they surrender, bring them to us. We might find something useful for them to do.” Preston and Ronnie were patiently waiting for their turn. 

“General.” Nel gave the go ahead. “You said something about a Bio Science department?” 

“Yes, we will have to pass through it on our way to the Advanced Systems. Why?” It looked as if though Preston and Ronnie had talked about this separately.

“Would it be possible to grab the data from that network? As well as some samples for the Minutemen to cultivate? Only if we have time that is.” Deciding it would probably be better to consult her husband, she was about to reply so. But Arthur stepped in. 

“Yes, that would be possible. The brotherhood will lend you some scribes to help you as well as some knights to haul it all out. Would that be acceptable?” Ronnie slapped Preston’s back, making the younger man stagger. 

“Gold durnit, General! If you don’t kiss him, I might.” So that’s exactly what Nel did. Grabbing Arthur’s shoulder, she stood on her tiptoes and pecked him gently on his scarred cheek. She was about to withdraw when the entire world shifted. Next thing she knows, Arthur has picked her up bridal style and swung her around. 

“Oh dear lord and heavens above, Arthur. A man after my own heart. You are a true romantic aren’t you?” There was nothing better than hearing him laugh in her opinion. Well, apart from hearing him moan her name out in pure and raw lust. 

“I most certainly am.” Letting go of Nel’s legs, he put his wife down. But not before kissing her back. People were staring, but not in a bad way. They were staring with happiness in their eyes, thinking how lucky they had both been to find each other. 

Because without her, Arthur would have never made peace with the demons in his mind. And she would have never seen the world for what it really was. Like Yin and Yang, destined to circle each other. They were each other's opposites. They were each other’s equals. 

“Well now that that’s done, how about we get a last meal. What, it might be!” Glory slapped Deacon so hard, Nel was sure the man saw stars

The brotherhood had in turn made their peace with synths and ghouls. Though it had taken a little bit of pushing, and even more sweet talk, they even started to accept Strong. Some of the squires, the one’s that weren’t too brainwashed by the brotherhood, even played with him. The big mutant had in turn gotten a lot better at interacting with humans, even having held a baby once. 

Strong had protected more than a fair share of settlements from raiders, gunners, ferals and even other super mutants, to earn the people’s respect. When he came up the walkway, people greeted him with a smile on their faces and food for the hungry mutie. Because sometimes people forget what they’d been taught and make up their own minds. They follow their hearts and open their eyes, breaking away from what they have been told. Because misconceptions creates just as much hate as the truth. People are taught to follow, to kill, but most of all… They’re taught to hate what they can’t understand. 

Every time Nel and Arthur had an argument, she always made him read a passage out of the book she’d given him that one year for their anniversary. It opened eyes that had been momentarily closed and made him see the errors in his ways. 

The mess hall smelled strongly of Mirelurk stew, something Nel was sure was the only thing the cooks knew how to make. And right on que Arthur’s hand went to the scruffy beard. But this time he stopped himself. 

“Mother of hell, you did this to me didn’t you?” A couple of heads turned, watching the two of them grab their plates. 

“Dear husband, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” They got seated quickly next to Danse and Emily. Desdemona, Deacon and Carrington were chatting idly by with some brotherhood knights as well as a couple of Minutemen. Because the plan had required all of the factions to stay close to one another, the Prydwen as well as the Castle were crowded. This had the added side effect, albeit a very good one, of making people converse outside of their own circle of friends.  

“You did this didn’t you? I didn’t even notice it until now!” Danse peered up from Emily's stomach, which was rounding out quite a bit by this point. 

“What are you two yelling about? What did she do?” Arthur muttered something about her being a devious little minx, although he had no idea what a minx actually was. 

“It was so obvious and yet I’ve been completely oblivious to it. Every time, and I do mean every time, there’s Mirelurk stew in the mess hall I scratch my beard.” Danse looked at him like he was a crazy man. 

“And how did she do that?” To prove her point, Nel sneezed. Danse scratched his neck not realizing what he had done until it dawned on him. “Oh my god. You did it to everyone didn’t you?” 

“Well you were sort of not the intended target from the start. I was trying to get to Ingram, but you spread it along to Teagan and well, you know the rest.” There was a moment of realization before the other shoe dropped. 

“Who else?” It was Emily’s turn to ask. Thinking long and hard before answering, Nel eventually did. 

“Well there’s the whole thing with how Proctor Quinlan rises in his seat every time the clock strikes twelve.” At this particular moment said Proctor decided to walk by their table, overhearing the whole thing. 

“Damn it all, so that’s why? Parker I will personally- wait. Oh nevermind.” Because the Elder’s spouse held more power than even a Sentinel, Proctors no longer had the authority to hand out punishments to her. Arthur however, had a very specific punishment in mind for when they were alone. 

“Would you look at that, you really are a minx.” And there wasn’t a single thing Nel could say that would come out a disagreement.    
  


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 

The nightmare had woken her up, sheets clinging to her body from all the sweat. It had been ruthless, perhaps a vision of how things would have turned out different. Arthur killed Danse in cold blood, making her watch as the life left his body. It was because of this, she had to leave. 

The whole Institute incident had brought sourness in its wake. Nel couldn’t help but to think about how everything sour reminded her of the color green. It just did. Everything had gone off without a hitch, them watching as the organisation and its former glory went up into a cloud of smoke. 

But she couldn’t stand by anymore. All the celebrating, all the hidden glances of pity and all of the hate. The Institute had to be destroyed, she knew this. But it wasn’t all bad. Some of the technology could have really helped people. All of those people refusing to let go could have been alive today. 

She should have given it more time. Nel should have been able to persuade the director to change his mind. To help the people instead of condemning them. She had been too quick to judge, to hurt and to kill. Cornelia, someone people would describe as caring, loving and fiercely loyal had grown into a cold hearted murderer. 

Under all of that was still her though. In whatever capacity that was left. And of course she wasn’t sure whether or not Arthur could ever accept her now synth son. 

“Mom, is everything alright?” In the doorway, Nel could make out a small silhouette. A small boy dressed in pyjamas, looking exactly like his father had. 

“Everything is alright, Shaun. I just had a nightmare. What time is it?” Shaun rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned big. 

“It’s a little after six. Do you want to get up?” She shook her head, parting the sheets so that he could crawl in which he happily did. With her son in her arms, synth or not, Nel felt as if the world was a little less broken. 

“Can you tell me about my dad? My real dad.” And she did. Nel told him everything between heaven and earth about the man. How he had fought for freedom and loved his son with everything he had. About how he looked and how he acted. 

When she glanced over at the clock on her nightstand, two hours had already passed. It was time to get up and go do chores. The Brahmin needed a new feeding trough, Dogmeat needed new armor and the fence by the river needed repairing. Those were the most immediate concerns, though there were many more on the list. 

Preston had gone back to the Castle, taking Piper with him. Their relationship was blooming. Soon would be her and Arthur’s anniversary, but he was far away for now. 

After all that had transpired, Nel just needed some time apart from everything the brotherhood stood for. And she saw the disappointment in his eyes when she had welcomed the synth child with open arms. Despite Danse, Arthur was still a little too set in his ways. She still wasn’t sure if leaving was the best course of action, but it seemed like the most logical one at the time. 

_ Two months _

Two months they had been apart, and it was starting to take its toll on her. Not being able to wake up next to the one you love or reach out for them in the middle of the night sucked majorly, for a lack of a better word. 

But he hadn’t stopped her from walking out, probably hadn’t found a reason to. He knew as well as she did that Nel needed her space. If Arthur had forced her to stay, it probably would have ended their marriage. 

Cornelia braided her hair, making sure to keep it out of her eyes during the hard labour that was long overdue. She put on her usual working clothes, a plain red shirt with a pair of broken jeans. The shoes were military issued ones with steel in the toes. 

Marcy was the first one to greet her, having gotten over her initial hostility towards the vault dweller. Now, they were as tight as skin on each other. Shaun liked her as well, often helping the woman out with the crops. He often reminded her of how gardening in the Institute wasn’t this dirty. She was inclined to believe him. 

It took a couple of hours, but the fence was finally mended to such a point that she was satisfied. But it desperately needed a paint job. Sighing and giving up in defeat, realizing that it would probably never happen. The only place in the Commonwealth that still carried paint was Hardware town right outside of Diamond City. Sadly, there was only blue and yellow left after years of raiding and scavenging. And she wasn’t sure if there was enough of it to paint all of the fences around Sanctuary. Just splashing some on a part of it would just look shabby. Plus it kind of gave up a bad vibe. Better to let it be and replace it all when someone had time. For now, this would have to do. 

By the time lunch rolled around, Nel had already finished the feeding trough and by the time it was over she had started on the armor for her trusty canine companion. It turned out to be more of a challenge than dragging an old bathtub up and down the street. 

The dog was resting soundly by her idle feet, listening to the banging as if though it didn’t bother him. Sadly, he was getting old. Mama Murphy hadn’t actually told her how old, but she got the sense that Dogmeat was at least seven. It seemed so long since she had stumbled into this world from her two hundred years of sleep. Like being tossed into the pool without knowing how to swim. 

Nel tried to fit the new protection to her friend when he caught wind of something and sprinted off down the street. She could hear voices, assuming that it was a settler returning from hunting. But when the voices got closer, she knew it wasn’t a settler per say. Just one that had settled down in her heart. 

“Nel.” She didn’t need to turn around to know who. 

“Arthur. Why are you here?” Cornelia put the metal back piece back on the table, finally meeting his gaze. It was sad seeing him so broken up. 

“I came to see how you were doing.” Of course that was a lie. Everything about Arthur told her that he wanted her to go with him back to the Prydwen. But it wasn’t her home. 

“I’m not ready to come back yet yet.” He understood. There was nothing he could say or do at this point that would make her return, or so she thought. 

“Then I’m staying here with you.” Sitting down in a chair closest to her it was as if Arthur belonged there. Like the brotherhood was but a memory and this was their new life. 

“What about the brotherhood? You can’t just leave.” Eyeing his wife up and down, Arthur bit his lips absently.

“True. At least not permanently. But I never realized how much I hated sleeping alone until you left. I meant what I said at our wedding. You’re my home, Nel. Everything else just feels so… wrong.” Dogmeat placed his big head on Arthur’s lap, clearly sensing the sadness in his voice. Her husband petted the dog, watching two big brown eyes stare back at him. 

“And I meant what I said, but that doesn’t excuse your disregard of human life. Of any life for that matter. You look at my son as if though he’s a ‘thing’. I thought you were past that. That we were past that.” Nel wasn’t angry, because she knew how hard it was to do things blindly and leave behind everything that has been printed into your skull as a child. But at some point, you just have to start forgiving and start accepting. 

“We are past that. I don’t look at Shaun as if though he’s a thing. I look at him and think about how being a stepfather is going to be a challenge. Is that why you left? Because you think I hate him?” Nel was shocked. Perhaps she had been the one that was wrong. 

“Well, yes. I thought-”

“You thought I hated him, so instead of talking to me you just left.” There was some dripping venom behind those words, but not enough to spike her anger.

“Yeah… I did.” Arthur rose standing close to her, looking her dead in the eye.

“I’ve let go of all of that anger, Nel. Because of you I’ve learned to see clearly. Shaun is your son and given a little bit of time, I will see him as one too. True, he isn’t human nor is he your biological child, but that doesn’t matter anymore. And from what I can see, he’s even grown a little bit. Which means he’s like Danse. He’ll grow old, he’ll be able to have children and you can rest easy knowing he won’t be frozen in time like so many other synths. So please, Nel… Come back. Or let me stay for awhile. But at some point you have to wake u-”

She never even let him finish that sentence before swinging her arms around Arthur’s neck, bringing him down low enough to kiss the everloving life out of him. It was the best kiss both of them had shared in years. Because the longing had made it that more worthwhile. 

“Mom?” When they parted, Shaun was standing next to Dogmeat placing a gentle hand behind the animal’s ear. The dog was panting wildly. 

“Shaun… This is, ehm. This is-”

“Arthur. Nice to meet you, Shaun.” With an outstretched hand, he stepped a little closer to the synth. It was like rushing water in her ears at that moment, wondering if Shaun would even accept Arthur. 

“Nice to meet you too. I remember you from the Institute. You were there with mom.” Arthur nodded, ending the shake. Nel took the opportunity to stand next to the two most important men in her life. 

“I… yeah. Me and your mom are married.” Shaun nodded and wonder shone in his cerulean eyes. 

“So you’re like my new dad?” It was moving fast, he thought. 

“Yeah.” Arthur replied.

“So do I call you dad?” Nel was about to intervene, telling Shaun to go play so that she could talk to Arthur in lonesome. But something happened within the once cold Elder. A warmth began to spread. 

“Yeah. If you want. But I want you to know that I can never replace your real dad. Just see me as an addition to the family.” The child, though only ten, understood the meaning. Despite his young age, he was exceptionally bright often outwitting even her. 

“I know. My father was in the military. You are too aren’t you?” That’s when Cornelia realized it. Despite the decades apart, Arthur was Nate reincarnated. Though they differed in appearance, they sure did act the same. 

“That I am. I actually run it together with your mother. You see that giant airship up in the sky?” Shaun nodded. “That belongs to the brotherhood of steel. You want to see it sometime?” 

“Mom, can we?” Tears were running down her cheeks, flowing freely until they fell to the concrete flooring. “Mom, what’s wrong?” She tried wiping them away, but failed. Arthur rubbed both thumbs under her eyes.

“I’m… I’m fine, I just… I just couldn’t imagine this ever happening.” Shaun grabbed her hand, completing the circle. 

“Mr. Danse says that the brotherhood doesn’t hate our kind anymore.” Nel had told Shaun what he was, not being able to keep it in. The kid deserved to know. “Is it true?” 

“Yeah, kid. It’s true. And it’s all because of your mom.” 

It was peace and understanding that had finally brought them together. It was peace and understanding that made them stand together, at last.    
  


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**   
  


Nel had been in labour for the past five hours, believing at first it had all been hicks and bracks. When her water broke all over some poor scribes shoes, she knew that these contractions were the real deal. They had all returned to the Prydwen after that first night, feeling it unnecessary to stay away any longer. Later that same night, without them knowing, a child had been conceived.

When she told him, it was like floating on a cloud. Now, a couple of months later, it was finally time to bring that child into the world. But said child was stubbornly refusing to exit her body, choosing instead to leach off of her a couple hours more. It didn’t sit well with her. 

“I want this baby out of me, now!” Shaun was down at the airport, waiting for his little sibling to arrive. Somewhere between finding out and now, Arthur had finally come to accept Shaun fully. Even signing papers saying that Shaun was his son. It brought tears to her eyes sometimes, knowing just how much of an influence she had had on the Elder. 

“Soon, Lady Maxson. You’re not fully dilated yet.” Nel screamed her lungs off, gripping her husband’s hand so hard it turned white. Cade had to cover his ears, lest the poor man go deaf.  

“Don’t call me Lady Maxson right now, Cade! I don’t need you to remind me who’s fault this is.” As it ended, she looked at Arthur apologetically. “I’m sorry, honey. I didn’t mean that.” He seemed unfazed, simply kissing her forehead. 

“Don’t worry about it. You’ve already told me not to take anything you say when you’re in labor, to heart. Just concentrate on bringing the little one into this world.” Nel laughed through her pain. 

“Yeah, a pretty fucked up world we chose to bring our kid into, huh?” Cade was poking around her lady parts, checking her progress. “Just know that if this baby rips my vagina on the way out, you owe me a new one.” There was some awkward shuffling from both men in the room. Funny how in private talking about these things doesn’t seem like that big of a deal. However as soon as there are people around it becomes taboo. 

“I don’t even know how to answer that.” The male Maxson replied. The last of his line. Not for much longer. It felt good to somehow be part of this, it was like d'extinction. Arthur had been good, holding her hand through it all from the first few months of the pregnancy. Of course back then he was more concerned about holding back her hair as her head was in the toilet rather than holding her hand desperately clutching the bowl. From the very first kicks to the first ultrasound. He had been through it all, proving to her that Arthur was a good man and would make an even greater dad. 

“So what do you wanna name the- Oh my god!” Nel screamed halfway through the next rippling contraction. “-Baby?” The doctor was quickly noting something on the terminal behind the counter. 

“I don’t know. How about Stella for a girl? Or Emilia?” Nel laughed.

“Stella’s good, but I’m not naming my daughter Emilia. There was this girl in school that I hated, so it’s always just going to remind me of her. And what if it’s a boy?” Nel had stubbornly refused to let Cade tell either one of them what sex the baby had. It was just one of the traditions from the old world she refused to let go of. 

“How about Michael?” Nel shook her head.

“Not Michael, Casper, Mitch, Richard or Daniel. Also not anyone from the staff. Maybe Jonathan.” Arthur looked shocked. He thought he’d told her once about his father being named Jonathan.

“That was my father’s name. What about Kyle?” Once again she shook her head, screaming when the last contraction made her head spin. Cade approached the couple, sitting down in the stool in front of her. 

“Hell no! There was this guy in Diamond city. Long story short, he thought his brother was a synth. They shot Kyle right in front of him. So, not Kyle.” 

“Lady Maxson.” Cade experimentally tried. 

“What!” She barked out in reply.

“It’s time to push.” Arthur looked like a kid on christmas. 

“Fucking finally. Now help me get this demon spawn out of me so I can hold it.” During all of that pushing and the pain ripping through her body, did Nel think that she regretted a single decision that had lead them both to this point. Because without all the rain, no one can appreciate the sunshine. 

So that’s when they finally welcomed their son into the world, Nel smiled down at her baby with wonder. He really was a miracle. Shaun was currently holding the little one, cooing more than the newborn was. 

"So what are you gonna name him?” Arthur placed a hand on Shaun's shoulder, leaning in to touch the baby. 

“Hunter. His name is Hunter.” The Elder replied. 

“Hunter Bryce Maxson.” Nel corrected. 

And so Hunter Bryce Maxson was the first of many more to come. A cog that got the clock to finally spin. Soon, they would welcome their second, a daughter named Stella. Two years and several failed attempts later, came little Camile. Their second son, or third depending on how you look at it, came a year after Cam. Arthur gave in, naming him Jonathan. Their last children were Jessica and Lorelei. They were the twins, always running off to do some new mischief that would no doubt get them in trouble. But Nel and Arthur loved them regardless. Because these were their children, and they always loved their children. 

No matter what. 

 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 

Many years later, as their hairs grew gray and their faces sinking in, they both sat on that porch overlooking the ocean. Their grandchildren were playing in the sand.

“Do you regret anything?” Nel asked her husband of thirty years. 

“Sometimes… But never you and never them. I just wish I would have forgiven Danse sooner.” Richard had finally gotten over his stubbornness and married Emily, completing their family of five. Five daughters later, Danse was begging for a son. He got his wish three years after the last girl. “Do you”

Arthur had taken the other Elder’s up on their offer, and became the high Elder of the brotherhood of steel with his fiercely loyal wife by his side. Danse had taken over as Elder of the east coast branch of the brotherhood, keeping tabs on the Commonwealth when they were gone. Because of old age, Maxson eventually stepped down, leaving the field open for Hunter to resume. Stella became the Elder after Danse, now leading the Commonwealth into a new era of peace like they had once done. Shortly thereafter she had met the man of her dreams and granted them both four beautiful grandchildren. Stella’s siblings all carried important positions within the brotherhood as Proctors or Paladin’s. However the twins had decided to step in her footsteps, with Jess as General and Lorelei as cornel. 

“I just wish I could've changed Shaun's mind. My mom always used to say no use crying over spilled milk. You can't change it, but you can clean up the mess you've made. We cracked a lot of eggs, but we've made a pretty decent omelette.” Croup manner was theirs, resting comfortably on top of the ocean. They were leaning back in their chairs. 

“That we have dear, that we have.” Arthur spoke. “I love you yin” It brought a smile to her face, knowing how the unyielding steel had bent for her. Because without it, none of this would have existed. 

“I love you too yang.” Sometimes we get blinded by our fears, our regrets and our failures. Fearing we might have lost it all. 

But we never had

The love was there

Because it had been there all along. He had just been blinded by his rage and she had been too deep in her darkness to see anything but the void. But with seven acts of love, everything had changed. Because yin and yang were forever fated to live in each other's presence. And who can deny fate?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's actually over. I wrote this, intending for it to be a one-shot with maybe six or seven thousand words and a maximum of twenty pages... Turns out it's now roughly seventy pages and three chapters. Wow. And hey, who knew Arthur Maxson could be so zen? So I hope you all enjoyed this, and that you stay tuned for the upcoming parts of the series. I think one of the chapters will be purely smut and the third, and perhaps fourth, will be from Danse/Haylen and Piper/Preston perspective. But again, not sure. So anyway... until next time, JA NE!


End file.
